She's the Man: Harvest Moon AP Edition
by 00Spirited Away00
Summary: Hikari had a normal life in Tokyo, until her brother forced her to change gender for a few months so he could go to America. Now the supposed "Yuki" needs to fit in with her new surroundings as a boy. Including dealing with Gill, who finds out the secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story, yes it is like She's the man in some ways, not all of them though and yes I know there is another girl who made one sorta like this. This is my version, I took no ideas from her whatsoever because that is mean. Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or She's the Man whatsoever.**

I groaned as I glared at myself in the mirror.

"I hate you Yuki..." I mumbled.

My hair was short but now... I actually looked like my brother. My brother was going to move to Castanet for school... but now he ended up leaving on a trip to America leaving me having to take his place... as a boy. It took a billion annoying "Please" or something like that to get me to say fine. There was really nothing better to do here. Besides, I got good grades anyway and it was three months till the end of the year. Though... this year, Yuki had a few C's, but I could get them up. I know usually someone should just back out of stuff like that but the school had a lot of neat things and sports that I usually wouldn't be able to try. I thought I would do okay looking like a guy, though I don't think it is much of a compliment that my chest was almost flat. In that case all I had to do was stuff my shirt with towel to make it look flat enough, that and I got a new hairdo. Yuki's hair was slightly longer than mine, I had to get it straightened, trimmed slightly, and countless other things to make my hairstyle match his. That and evade going swimming. My uniform looked okay, though seeing myself in a guy's uniform felt awkward. I sighed and went outside the house and toward the high school. I felt slightly awkward because a few people kept looking at me. I smiled slightly at a few but then kept my eye contact straight. I made it to the room number that was my class. I opened the door, everyone's head shot up. I shrunk slightly.

"Um... hi..." I managed to say "Am I in the right class?"

A dirty blond girl got up "You are Yuki right?"

"Y-yeah."

"You are seventeen right?" She asked. Yuki and I were twins... of course not identical.

"Yeah."

She grinned "Then you are in the right class."

I sighed in relief "Good... I was afraid I would be in the wrong one..."

"Sheesh what is up with your voice dude?" A blue haired guy my age said.

"Oh um..." I made a face "Why are you talking, your voice hasn't changed either."

A few snickers ran through the class "Yeah Luke, I think Yuki is way closer to a man voice than you." A girl with pink pigtails said.

I found that kind of an insult but I wasn't doing my regular voice, which would take some getting use to.

Luke made a face "At least I'm my normal height range, you look like you could pass as a third grader."

She punched him in the shoulder, I snickered.

"Anyway, I'm Kathy, the whole class is here so I guess you can greet everyone if you want."

I looked up at the class "Hi everyone!"

More snickers, mainly from the guys. I felt a blush coming on, now they probably thought I was gay.

I thought about what Yuki would do "What? I can't say hi to all the pretty girls in here? Some gentlemen."

"That would be a bad idea to try and pick a fight with all the guys on the first day." A guy said, I looked over, he was a lot taller than me, of course all the guys were, he had bright blond hair and blue eyes. It would've been a good turn on for a girl, only the bored expression and snooty attitude drained it all together.

"I'm not trying to, I'm just... trying to stick up for myself, I know I haven't reached full on puberty yet but I'm close."

"That isn't the only thing you have issues with. You have a C average in every class since you were in ninth grade, there was the occasional As and Bs but not enough. You do have enough of a grade point average to pass but if you keep failing like that for the rest of the year you will have to retake the twelfth grade class all over again."

I glared at him, he didn't even seem fazed by it, he just kept the same bored expression, eyes unreadable.

"Well I've been studying a lot more, so you won't have to worry about me failing."

"Who said I was worried?"

"Gill, be nice to Yuki." Kathy groaned "There is a seat right there, the teacher should be here soon."

She smiled, I walked over and sat next to the pink haired girl and Luke.

"Way to go with Gill." Luke said.

"Um... thanks..."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Tokyo."

"Do you have any cute sisters I could date." He grinned.

"Um..." I moved away.

"Luke quit it!" The pink haired girl hissed. She looked at me and smiled "Sorry, we tend to ignore Luke most of the time."

"I can see why." I muttered.

She giggled "You are funny."

"Um... thanks..."

The teacher walked in and we started studying. I scribbled threw notes, I had already learned this stuff. Suddenly the bell rung, I jumped.

"Woohoo! Gym!" Luke shouted then he sprinted out the door.

"Gym?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's activities like soccer, track, softball." Gill said.

I glared at him "I know what gym is."

"Then don't sound so clueless." He walked out.

_Crap! You can't go in the boys locker room and undress!_

I know that.

_Well, you are going to have to find one good damn excuse to not undress and reveal that you are a girl!_

I walked down with Kathy, and a few other girls. I froze looking at the two signs, boy and girl. I felt like a person marching to their death going into the boys locker room. I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from my locker and waited for a stall to open.

"What's with you?" A guy from my class with messy honey colored hair asked.

"Oh... um..."

Luke started to laugh "Don't bother Chihaya."

"Looks like someone is uncomfortable with their body." Gill muttered while putting on a t-shirt for gym, almost jumped because he was built, not like the guy Owen, but he looked like he worked out once a day or so. His arms were slightly muscular, not very, but he had abs, so you could tell he worked hard in that area- I shook the thought out of my head.

"No!" I snapped.

"Then get undressed right now." He said.

Okay, I was pretty sure I blushed, not because of the I had to undress, but because a half naked guy told me to undress.

"Um..."

A stall opened and I ran in. Good thing it wasn't like a bathroom stall where you could hop over and peak at a person, that was good because I'm pretty sure they might have done that. I Quickly stripped off my uniform and put on a t-shirt, it was baggy so no one would notice my breast, or what I had that made me a girl. I walked out, the guys stood there snickering, Gill smirked.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything." He said.

I stormed out scarlet red in the face. Chihaya followed.

"Sorry, Gill is always like that."

"It's fine, I shouldn't let him get to me."

He was quiet for a second "Why are you uncomfortable with your-"

"I'm not! I just like it better to change in private that's all."

"Huh... so it's others?"

"I think watching other guys get dressed and undressed is gross."

I lied about that, any girl would want to be in a room full of half naked built guys. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a nosebleed yet.

"So anyway what are we playing?" I asked.

"For the rest of the year, soccer."

"Great!"

"Are you good at it?"

"Yeah! I am kick ass good, at my old school our team one two tournaments."

"I'm guessing you didn't know that our high school male soccer team has one ten times in a row?" Gill said.

"Why do you think I moved here, not to meat party poopers like you thats for sure." I said. It was true, I did go here to play on their team, in fact that was the main thing that made me want to go. The girl's soccer league at our school went down hill and I tried to do boys soccer, let's just say that I didn't get in because everyone is sexist.

"I suggest you watch out then, because all the guys in our class are on it." Gill said.

"Well then, that means I'm in it too, I'm trying out later."

"Then I won't go easy on you." He smirked.

I grinned "Well then, I guess that's good because if you did go easy on me you would be rammed into the ground five seconds after the game began. And I don't wanna ruin that fancy looking hair of yours."

He grimaced, I knew I had to go 120% effort on the game.

I ended up going on Chihaya's team, which had Roomi, Luke, Kathy, Lena, Owen, and Tao.

Gill's team had Mai, Jin, Anissa, Kotomi, Selena, Julius, and Phoebe. One of the guys named Calvin, sat out of the game.

When we started playing it was exactly like I expected. All the guys were pros at this, except Tao who hung around. Kathy, Lena, and Anissa were the only ones that were good at it for the girls... that and me if I was here as a girl... of course I wasn't though.

While playing, I ran to block the goal, then someone slammed into me. I felt a huge pain in my shoulder and back and fell to the ground. I looked up, Gill was standing there, he still had the same bored expression but his eyes were dead cold. I frowned and got up, later on in the game Chihaya got the ball.

"Chihaya, over here!" I shouted.

He nodded and skid to a halt and threw the ball behind him by me. While it was in the air I jumped and kicked it. It zoomed past Julius and hit the net. Chihaya, Luke, and OWen high fived me. I grinned then looked over at Gill who frowned at me. I got the ball to throw back in, I decided to show off, I kicked the ball up in the air and did a back flip, kicking it hard to Luke who ran toward the goal. We scored another point. By the end of the game I was sweating like crazy. We one 8-7, all of us were high fiving each other.

When I got in the locker room, I heard Luke yell "I could really use a shower."

"Crap..." I muttered.

Gill was right behind me and snickered "Guess you don't shower at your old school either, that's sad."

* * *

I was able to evade the shower by staying in a stall, at the same time, I managed to avoid not seeing any naked guys. Thank God. I used soap to wash my armpits and hair to make it look and smell like I had taken a shower. I dried it under a dryer and put on my school uniform again. I walked out and headed to class. While we were in there, I realized I had missed a bad opportunity to go to the bathroom. I knew well that bathrooms were a whole different story, so I held it, and held it, and held it. After school I said a quick goodbye to everyone then I ran home as fast as possible.

"Hey Yuki!" Luke yelled.

I turned around "Yeah?"

"I didn't finish asking you if you had a sister I could dat-"

"Luke, no offense but she wouldn't be into you, I'm positive, now I need to get home."

I ran toward my house, opened the door and ran in the bathroom. I exhaled in relief. I decided to take a nice long shower. I needed it, my back and shoulder was soar from the game. I sighed as warm water ran down my back. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my room, which technically was the kitchen, living room, and bedroom at once. There was only two rooms, the bathroom and this room. I had a TV, closet, a kitchen set, and a few other things. I couldn't wait to upgrade my house enough to have my own bedroom. I slipped on my sports bra and underwear, I decided to put sweat pants on, right when I was about to put my t-shirt on, I heard the door open.

"Yuki?-"

I turned around to see Gill, in a nutshell of all the emotions I felt that moment, anger at myself and defeat was two of them. I forgot to lock the damn door! Both of us stared at each other for a long time, he was taking in the fact that a supposed new guy now had a bra on which meant that he was a she. I didn't have a comeback for this for those moments of us staring at each other, I was stuck.

**Tada! There you go! I hope you liked the first chapter :)! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Second Chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

We both were dead silent, looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally instincts kicked in, I yelped then screamed "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

I threw stuff at him, he scrambled to shut the door.

I hesitated then yelled "Don't leave or I'll hunt you down!"

"I'm right here!" He snapped back from behind the door.

I slipped on my t-shirt then opened the door, he was blushing, a pout on his face.

"So, Yuki... or is that even your real name?"

"Um... actually it isn't."

"Is there even a Yuki?" He snapped.

"Yeah... my twin brother, he left for America and made me take his place..." I scratched my head.

He laughed... not a nice one "This is great, that explains why the hell you wouldn't dress or shower in front of anyone. Wait? Are you some sick pervert?"

"Yeah! I'm so perverted, I decide to go into the guys locker room just to see guys naked! If I went in the girl's locker room that would be worse, and at least I didn't strip in front of you guys."

"Are you even a girl? Because... some guys are weird and wear bras..."

I sighed, lifted up my shirt then bra, blushing slightly. Gill went pale, then deep red, almost purple.

"Alright... that answers that..." He turned away running his hands through his hair "Now I'm in trouble, I hit a girl..." He mumbled on.

I sighed "Yeah anyway, do you mind not telling anyone."

"Or else what?" He asked.

"I'll kill you."

He snickered "Yeah, no..."

I groaned "I'll do one big dead for you, that's it."

He smirked "Alright then..." He thought for a second "I need you to try and get Roomi to like me."

I gave him a puzzled look "That's it?"

"Sure. That and you can't date her."

"Who said I even wanted to? I'm straight! I like guys!"

"I mean, she likes you... the guy you. If she asks you out tell her no. Get her to like me."

"Um... okay... But seriously don't tell a soul got it?"

"Yeah."

"Pinky swear?"

"What?"

"Pinky swear!"

He sighed "Fine."

He wrapped his pinky around mine, he looked outside "Anyway, I should get going. I need to gouge my eyes out from just being flashed by a flat chested woman."

"I'm not flat chested all the way! I'm still growing!"

"Uh huh... seeya."

"Bye."

I shut the door and locked it. I became scarlet do to the fact that he had seen my boobs, which is pretty embarrassing if you have had that happen to you before. I collapsed on my bed and laid there for a minute, then I fell asleep.

The next morning I got the male uniform back on and walked to school praying that Gill didn't tell anyone.

I walked in the classroom "Hi Yuki!" Roomi waved. I smiled then walked over to my desk, ignoring her.

"Hey um... Yuki? I was wondering if you could help me study?" She asked.

"B-but you heard Gill yesterday, I'm inches away from failing high school."

She smiled "But you said you studied, plus yesterday you were writing an awful lot in you book."

"Um...they were doodles I drew."

"Right, so anyway can you help me."

I sighed in defeat "Fine."

She clapped her hands "Good! I'll walk with you after school then."

"Um... okay."

_Shit! Gill is going to kill me!" _I yelled in my head.

While writing notes, I could feel Gill's gaze locked on me. Good thing we didn't have gym today or I would've been killed. Though... now that Gill knows I'm a girl he can't kill me... either way...

When school was finished Roomi walked home with me, staying close by my side. I got nervous. We went into the house, she looked around the house.

"I like your house, it's nice and cozy."

I smiled "Thanks, I'm planning on upgrading it soon."

"So you have room to make a family?" She asked.

I was quiet for a second "Kinda, though I'm aiming on upgrading so I don't have the kitchen, family room, dining room, and bedroom all in the same place."

"Oh." She skipped next to me.

"So, what do you need help on?" I asked.

"Math... pretty much everything."

I laughed "Alright, how bout we start with just math tonight then we can work on the other subjects some other time." I mentally hit myself in the face. God! Now she thinks I'm asking her for more dates.

She grinned "Okay!"

While I was tutoring her, I swear she wasn't listening to jack. I started getting slightly annoyed because the look on her face was dreamy, she kept nodding. Plus I swear she knew everything, she was just pretending.

"Alright, do you get everything?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Alright then, I have some company over later tonight so um... seeya tomorrow."

She looked bummed "Alright, bye." She skipped down the road.

"Guh..." I moaned and slid to the floor "If she does anything further than that I'm moving, I don't give a crap if this place has good soccer, it isn't worth it."

Later on, I was slipping into my PJs again Gill storms in, this time I don't have a bra on. He turned scarlet then turned around.

"Can you ever keep your clothes on when I come in?"

"Can you knock first?" I said with a self satisfied smile on my face as I slid on my t-shirt "So what's up?"

"You know! I told you not to do anything with Roomi."

"Sorry for having a heart, besides, she needed help studying."

"She is smart she doesn't need help."

"That's what I thought, anyway, I told her to get out before she could pull anything. Besides, I'm not into her, she is into me, and I am absolutely positive I won't let her lips near mine, or hell even worse. Even so she is in for a shock."

"I don't want to think about that! Remember the deal-"

"I know! She hasn't asked me out, for now we are considered friends, I will tell her I'm not into her, hell I would even say I'm gay."

He looked at me funny, I laughed "Well think about it, I'm a girl disguised as a guy not because I like girls but because I swapped places with my brother. I am dressed like a guy but I like guys, so in a weird twisted little way I am gay."

He still looked at me funny "That makes no sense in a way... but at the same time it does."

I giggled, he shot me a look "Better not laugh like that in class, or else you will be gay. Also, please don't flirt with any of the guys."

"I haven't done that yet. I'm not like a certain small pink haired girl who twenty-four-seven flirts with any guy she meets even one who is actually a girl. I can handle myself, plus I'm not up for dating guys right now considering I broke up with my last one."

"Huh, the poor guy."

"For your info, he treated me badly and ended up cheating on me with another girl. He said he wasn't dating her, but how do you explain some naked girl that walks downstairs in his house asking for more whatever when we were talking?"

He was quiet "Nice guy."

"Thought he was nice, we were friends for a long time, personally I'm really hurt by that experience and I won't be dating for a while."

"Uh... sorry... to hear that..."

I smiled "It's fine, I'm over him."

I was surprised by the hint of concern in his eyes. Who knows, Gill could have a heart after all.

**Aw Gilly! You can be soooo cute at times when you wanna be. You can already tell that he has feelings for her, or does he? Hahaha jk jk ^_^ this is a GillxHikari story after all! Anyway, now that school is done I can hopefully write more often ^_^! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! 3rd chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

"Why did I have to sleep in? Why?" I yelled at myself while running to the school, I forgot to set my alarm and class started in five minutes. I ran through the hallways and found the class room. I ran in and shut the door, breathing hard. Everyone looked up at me.

I tried to grin "H-hey everyone..."

"First week of school and you are already doing that?" Gill asked.

"Don't be mad at me, I was up studying, if I have a problem now with math its obliviously proofs." I was smart though when it came to proofs in math I was stuck.

Gill snickered "I thought you said you were prepared?"

"I said I studied a lot more, and I am, but I can't get the damn things correct... ever so cool it at least I'm trying."

He just grunted, then the bell rung and I ran over to my seat.

"If you want I could help you with proofs?" Roomi asked.

I looked at her confused "I thought you didn't know to do them?"

She was silent as if to say "Damn it! He knows!" I smiled and focused on notes.

Luke leaned over "I could help you with proofs Yuki."

"When pigs fly Luke, and I'm not telling you anything about my sister."

He pouted and slumped back into his chair. When gym came, Gill didn't say a thing about me changing in a stall. When we started playing soccer, we switched teams making me on Gill's team.

Luke grabbed the ball first, he ended up being cornered by Anissa, Jin, and Julius.

"Luke I'm open!" I yelled.

He didn't answer, he tried moving but the others blocked him.

"Luke give him the ball!" Gill shouted.

"I got it!" Luke shouted, he ran threw the crowd of other players and came out with no ball.

"Damn it Luke!" I snapped while chasing Anissa who had the ball now.

I ran in front of her and grabbed the ball as she skidded to a halt to avoid being tripped. I ran back to the other goal with the ball. I passed it to Chihaya, then Jin grabbed it. Gill managed to get the ball back but he was just a surrounded as Luke was. He looked around, I waved my arms to get his attention. He looked over at me, then he kicked it in the air. I ran over to get it, but suddenly he slammed into me and got the ball and started running again.

Chihaya ran up "You okay?"

"Sure..." I managed to say and massaged my shoulder blade "Though I'm going to feel this in the morning."

He chuckled "Gill is a ball hog at times."

"Yeah, plus he hates me in general."

We both focused on the game again after that. I managed to score a goal, but because Gill pulled the ball hog stunt, he lost the ball and they scored a point.

Of course we lost 4-3, the game was slightly shorter.

When I walked out from changing, Gill brushed past me and murmured "Thanks for letting us lose."

I glared at him "What are you talking about? You were the one who hogged the ball. I was wide open and instead you try to manage things by yourself."

"Because you aren't good, plus you had opposing players around you."

"Yeah, like Selena is going to pose a threat to me scoring a point, she doesn't even want to get her shoes dirty, and they are cleats! You know, you can't handle everything by yourself idiot, sometimes you need someone to help you."

"I don't need people to help me." He said.

"Right, if that's the way you like handling things, you are going to be alone your entire life, and I'm positive you are going to be miserable."

"How would you know that?"

"Because if someone doesn't have anyone, they must be miserable and lonely, I know that is what I would feel." I said this in a calmer manner, then I walked away to go to class.

During class I had a strange feeling in my gut that I went to far. It kept bugging me but finally I managed to shake it off all the way. But part of me wanted to make it up to him.

"Hey Roomi?" I nudged her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering something, what do you think about Gill? I think he likes you."

She shrugged "He is okay... though his attitude is a bit annoying."

"How bout you try talking to him, you know? He might open up."

She looked at me confused "How would you know?"

"Well I'm a boy too." I grinned.

She smiled "You are right..." she looked over at Gill, who was reading "I guess I could try and talk with him tomorrow."

"Great!"

"Anyway, can you help me with English tonight?"

"Um... sorry... I need to study proofs again, those things are really going to hurt my grade if I don't understand them soon."

"Oh... okay."

I felt guilty for making her lose her hopes, but for the obvious reason that I was a girl I had to keep her as distant from me as possible.

While walking home I caught up with Gill "You will love me for what I did."

He looked down at me "What?"

"I got Roomi to try and talk to you, I think she might like you."

His expression changed "Do you think I can ask he out?"

"What? No."

"Why?"

I glared at him "You can't just have one conversation with a girl then ask her out. The only time that style works is in movies and teen romance novels, not in real life. You have to talk to the girl you like, make her know that you are into her, talk to her and make sure that she talks to you."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a girl, I know what to look for in guys, and what I want, most girls want. Roomi is looking for the same type of guy I'm looking for. She want the nice, caring, and talking type. A guy that will be nice to her, ask her questions, and not talk all about himself. She might also like the distant type who talks but sometimes keeps a shield around himself so someone doesn't get to close."

"You are really weird." He said, but it was a complement by the way he said it.

I grinned "Anyway, make sure when you do talk to her, don't get too chatty or else she might get slightly uncomfortable. Act like a friend around her until I give you the okay to ask her out. But her standards seem pretty high so it might take a while... the first date should be a double date."

"Why?"

"She will feel more comfortable if a friend was there, and feel more open for discussion."

"How many boyfriends have you had."

I sighed "Two, first one took to long to start flirting with me, so we broke up and you already know about the second guy."

"Flirting?"

"It took him a year to just hold my hand, I broke up with him because he only wanted to kiss me, that was all. Which is why when you two do go out, don't flirt right away, take it slowly... unless you feel ready and she does too. For a while, just hold her hand and wrap your arm around her. When the time comes you two can kiss if you want."

"You are getting a bit to obsessed with this stuff."

I looked up at him "Hey, I'm doing all it takes for you not to tell anyone, plus I don't want her to end up making out with me." I shivered at the thought "No way that will happen..." I muttered.

"When do you think the time will be when we can kiss?" He asked.

"When you think the two of you are right together... the sad thing is that moment doesn't come at times, that and sometimes they aren't right. But, I think she is your type."

"Huh." was all he said.

"Wait, I thought you said I was getting a bit obsessed? How come you asked when you two should kiss?"

"Just wondering..." He said not looking at me directly in the eye.

I smirked "You haven't kissed anyone yet, have you?"

He blushed then muttered "I haven't..."

I smiled "It's fine, I haven't either."

He gave me a puzzled look "But you said that stuff like you had kissed before."

"I have kissed a guy... just... not an actual kiss... my second boyfriend just pecked me on the lips and that was it. That meant that both of us didn't feel the same way. I'm glad though I did get out of that relationship with that man whore."

He chuckled "Man whore?"

"Well yeah, he has more than one girl at a time, and does stuff with them. He's a whore and a man... man whore."

"Did he try anything with you?"

"No, which I'm glad because he could've had an STD or something."

He chuckled again "Smart choice."

"Thanks..."

We were quiet, then I said "Sorry about what happened in gym."

He looked at me with a confused look "For?"

"Talking like that to you, you know? I went too far with those insults."

"Heh, I should be the one apologizing, I can hog the ball..."

"Wow Gill has a heart." I teased.

He glared at me "Don't push it."

I started laughing, I noticed my house "Well, seeya later."

"Right." He said.

I ran up to the house and decided to get dinner ready. Then I heard the phone ring.

I picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi Hikari!" It was Yuki, the real Yuki."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just wondering how things are going."

"Oh well, everything is fine, yesterday I went on a date with my girlfriend, we drank smoothies together and also, I got an official sex change."

He was quiet "For real?"

"Hell no! Do you know how hard it is to not go to the bathroom there? Oh plus, now I get made fun of for dressing for gym in a bathroom stall and not taking a shower!"

"Learn to deal with it."

"How Yuki? How? I can't stand when I pee, I can't make any excuse for my breasts unless I gain a ton of weight and saw that they are man boobs. Plus I've already got girls all over me, what do I say if they ask me out? "Oh, sorry, I can't go out with you because I'm secretly a girl." That is not an option Yuki, because I can get into deep trouble, you can get into deep trouble. Hell I'd be surprised if we didn't get arrested."

"Relax alright. Has anyone figured out that you are a guy?"

"Well... one person."

He groaned "Who?"

"This one guy in my class knows, but he won't tell."

"He better not... Anyway, you should be fine, make an excuse that you are gay or something."

"I'm pretty sure most of the guys think that."

He laughed "Well anyway, good luck!"

"Wait... are you going to hang up already-"

"Bye Bye!"

"No wai-"

The phone up, I stood there for a second.

"Eh... I'm going to kill him." I muttered.

After dinner I fell on my bed, exhausted. I winced at the soar muscles in my shoulder.

"Hopefully I will get better at this stuff..."

**There you have it! Hope you liked this chapter :) ! Please comment! I wanna know if you guys like this stuff or not, because I got a ton of ideas still ;)**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Roomi asked.

I looked over at her "Yeah... I'm fine... just didn't get a very good sleep last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry, hope tonight will be better."

"Yeah thanks..." I said sarcastically.

Actually, the reason I couldn't sleep was because of a dream. Let's just say I had a very very weird dream of me and Gill and blushed quite a few times at him today. I decided to ignore it but plus I wasn't feeling so good which made it worse.

I decided to hang out with the girls during lunch.

"Roomi, have you gotten the new Teen girl magazine yet?" Selena asked.

I groaned, my friends talked about those things all the time.

"Oh... you mean the one with the love test?"

"No offense but doesn't those things always have a love test in them. My sister and her friends talk about them constantly and I don't get the point." I lied.

"There are quizzes you can take, but love tests rarely come up in these, and they are 100% correct all the time. The theme in this one is are you attracted to a guy friend of yours?" Roomi said smiling.

I knew where this was going "Um... okay... let me see." I grabbed it and flipped threw the magazine till I got to the love test.

"Do you smile whenever you talk to the guy?" I laughed "Wow, that will say a lot about girls liking guys."

"I know some of the questions can be stupid Yuki, but even the smallest things show that you show affection for that person."

"Right..."

The bell suddenly rang, all the girls jumped up at once and went to their seats. The main issue was that they forgot that I had the magazine. I kept forgetting to give it back so by the time school was done, I was walking home when I remembered again.

"Crap..." I muttered.

Gill looked at me "What?"

"Forgot to give Roomi back the stupid magazine." I mumbled.

"What magazine?"

I shook my head "Just some teen girl magazine that all my friends kept talking about. Apparently they are here too."

He chuckled "I don't think you can escape that kind of stuff, not with Selena around."

"So anyway how did it go with Roomi?"

"Fine... can I-"

"Not yet." I said smiling.

He sighed, I asked "What did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff..."

"Like?"

"You know... just things like life and what we were interested in."

I smiled "Does she have anything in common with you?"

"No... except the fact that we go to the same school and we like organizing things and such."

I patted him on the back "It might work out, besides you got a billion other girls out there, not to mention the ones in our class."

He grunted and we continued to walk, he started another conversation. "Are you actually going to read that garbage?"

"Hell no! I never liked these magazines, I'll just... give it back to her tomorrow."

"Right..."

I said goodbye and ran up to my house. I got into boxer shorts, with my underwear on underneath, and a t-shirt. Like I do usually. Tomorrow was a free day so I could get into other clothes, boys clothes, and hang out outside. I looked over at the magazine and sighed. I grabbed another piece of paper with a pen and flipped open the magazine to the love test. I didn't want Roomi to think that I had actually taken the test so I put the answers on another sheet.

Question 1: Do you and your friend talk openly and freely about everything?

-yes

-no

-sometimes

I put Sometimes.

Question 2: Do you smile whenever he does?

-yes

-no

-sometimes

I thought about it, my stomach did a flip. Yes.

Question 3: Have you dreamed about him?

It was like this damn thing had watched my whole few weeks here! Yes.

Question 4: Do you feel annoyed when he talks about another girl?

I sighed and put sometimes.

Question 5: Do you feel comfortable around him?

What? Yes.

Question 6: Do you blush sometimes when you see him?

I thought about today. Yes.

Question 7: Does your stomach do jumps whenever you and him are together or talk?

Yes.

Question 8: Do you always seem to think about him, no other boy?

Yes!

Yes= 3 points

Sometimes= 2 points

No= 1 point

I counted how much I got. I got a 22. I looked down at the results.

Results:

20-24: You absolutely do have strong feelings for your guy friend, you tend to be nervous sometimes for no reason when you are around him, but you two share an open, honest friendship that can become much stronger. Try and ask him out, you never know... he could feel the same.

I stared at it for a long time, my face felt like it was on fire. I had only known the guy for a few weeks since I started going here! Besides, he liked Roomi, and I was supposed to be a damn guy! I shut the magazine and tossed it to the other side of the room. I fell on my bed like I did every night, but it took three hours for me to get to sleep. Again, another weird dream about Gill, not as bad, but to the point where I was blushing like crazy. I dreamt that we went on a date and he kissed me. Something was definitely wrong with me. Why would I like _him_. He was so mean and rude, he would be nice to me when we weren't at school but when we were, he would treat me like crap. I'm not the type to fall for a guy like that, I knew better. I didn't care for him, so what if he looked good when he was shirtless, and the way his eyes would change to emotions of passion, what if when he chuckled my stomach tightened even more when I heard-. That's it! No more thinking about him!

I groaned and tossed around to try and go to sleep again. Part of me was screaming "Please dream about him again! Please!" But I pushed that part back as hard as I could in my mind. I managed to finally get back to sleep. I swear my body was trying to say that I did like him because now my next dream just got strange.

I watched as our soccer team was playing. Luke had the ball and the other guys were blocking. Then it got scary, a few of the guys got launched in the air. The coach turned to me "You are up Yuki! Get out there!"

"But sir I'm..." I looked down and I was in a beautiful, frilly pink dress.

"Get in!" He yelled.

"Um... okay!"

I got hold of the ball and ran, a few of the guys blocked, I got ready to kick in the goal when my heals fell off and I flew to the ground with a slam. A pain went through my head and everyone was laughing. _Gill... where is he? _I asked myself. I looked and saw him with Roomi, who was laughing at me. He just stared at me then shrugged it off and left with her. Before I could say anything I woke up from pounding on my door. I woke up and was on the floor, that explained the pain in my head.

"Yuki! Open up!" Luke yelled. I got up and made sure my chest was hidden. I walked to the door "What?"

"Get ready, we are going to the carnival!"

"The what?"

"Hurry!"

"Right!" I shut my door and locked it and went to the bathroom to change. I grabbed a sleeveless blue sweatshirt, some ripped jeans, and a baseball hat that I had on backwards. I put on my shoes and grabbed my headphones because I hadn't listened to music in a while.

"Let's go." I said.

Luke and I met up with Kathy, Owen, Selena, and Roomi. We walked to the carnival.

"Are you okay?" Roomi asked.

"What? Oh yeah, just tired, I really wanted to sleep in but someone couldn't wait."

"You would miss out Yuki, you'll thank me later."

"Sure..."

The place had some pretty interesting things, I found a few outfits... that I would like as Hikari, but instead I grabbed a few boy outfits.

"Bit suspicious for a guy to be shopping like that." A voice said behind me.

I whipped around and saw Gill.

**Oh boy! What will Hikari do now? Anyway I hope you liked it! Don't worry, more GillxHikari stuff will come up soon! I promise!**

**Please Comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Oh... um... not really..." I said blushing slightly.

He looked at the clothes I was holding, then mumbled "Don't look too into shopping or else everyone will get the wrong idea."

"Uh... right... sorry."

He gave me a look "Are you okay?"

I looked away "Yeah... sure..."

He looked away "Did Luke force you here?"

I looked up "Yeah, how do you know?"

He met my gaze again which made my stomach do flips "He always drags us to these for some reason."

"Huh..."

"Again, are you okay? Because if you are sic get out of here."

"No, I'm good, just trying to wake up." _Hell yeah you better wake up! _ I thought.

"Yuki!" Roomi ran over "Can you help me with something?"

Gill looked at me with a look saying "Don't."

I sighed "Why don't you ask Gill for help, I'm kinda bus-" She yanked me over.

"Okay, can you tell me which one I would look better in?"

"Um... I'm a guy! How would I know?" I asked.

"Well, I wanna see what a guy would like me in." She held up two outfits "The pink one or the red one?"

"Red." Gill said.

"Pink." I said.

She smiled "Pink it is."

Gill glared at me, I felt myself shrink back but managed to say "What?"

He grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere else. His touch made my heart go a mile per minute.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It isn't my fault she likes me!"

"Yes it is! You are being to nice, a guy shouldn't be to nice to a girl."

"Well gee I wonder why? Let me look at my birth certificate and see if I'm a girl... oh wait... I am! Oh and, only you think you shouldn't be nice to a girl! I see guys act nice to girls all the time and if you think that way then she won't like you."

"If you don't do your job then I'll tell everyone."

I glared at him "So the only reason you are being nice is because you want me to get her to like you? You are going to bring that whole idea up every time something goes wrong? She isn't even your type! You have nothing in common! Get it through your thick skull and quit using that little trick every time I do something that isn't in your little Gill planner."

He glared at me and I marched away. I paid for my new clothes then decided to head home. It wasn't worth staying if Gill did decide to announce that I was a girl. A knot grew in my stomach in fear that he did tell everyone. Then I would have a whole bunch of people coming to my house asking for DNA tests and seeing really weird things to see that I was a boy or a girl. I fought hard to keep tears from forming. I had lied him for a damn lie. He was nice to me and talked to me that made me feel comfortable. All of that just so I could get him a girl that he had false hopes about and now he was probably going to tell everyone that I was a girl. I might as well pack before I become a wonder of the world. I could see the headlines now "Girl enters school as a boy." Then it would say quotes from a few kids and Gill talking about him seeing me with my shirt off, then it would show a picture of me in jail saying something like "I only did it for my brother and for fun." I would get released and never be talked to again. I would have to move to a third world country and help starving children to lighten the opinions on me, get rich and live the rest of my life cooped up in a mansion till I die. That sounded like a good plan for if they did come before I could go. if I did make it out of here, I could go back to my normal life and tell the press that everyone on the island is insane so they won't believe that I attended as a boy. I would go back to my house and tell Yuki to go back there and handle them. I could go back to my old school then one day go back there just to flip Gill off and say I told you so if he ended up alone. There you go! I grabbed some clothes and started to pack. I wasn't taking the slight risk that Gill didn't tell anyone. That possibility was way slimmer because it was Gill. Sheesh, I never thought snotty rich guys like that were real. I thought they made up Death the Kid on Soul Eater just for fun. I giggled slightly. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Gill..."

I didn't say anything so he continued "Can I come in?"

"That depends, is there a huge group of people out there wanting me to take off my shirt?"

"No."

I walked over to the door and opened it a crack, no one else was there so I opened the door so he could come in. He looked alarmed when he saw the bag "W-why are you packing?"

"Why do you think?" I murmured.

"Look, can you stop so we can talk for a second."

I didn't say anything, I just continued putting things in my bag.

"Hey!" He snapped, he grabbed my arm and made me turn toward him. For some reason my stomach still did flips when he touched me.

"I'm sorry okay. I got a bit mad and I over did it. Today was already kind of bad so I was already in a bad mood. Please forgive me."

I grimaced "Why should I? The only reason you are being nice is so you have a better chance of going out with Roomi."

His expression didn't change but the look in his eyes did, they were different, I never saw that look before and I didn't really know what to call it. That emotion suddenly went away and his eyes went back to unreadable. "I don't even know if that is the reason anymore." He murmured.

"Wait what?" I asked.

He shook his head "Never mind."

I grinned "The reason is because I'm your friend now?"

He gave me a look "No!" He snapped.

I giggled, he gave me another look "Right right, sorry, no more giggling."

* * *

At school we finally had a test, I know I'd probably get an A on it. I grinned pleased with myself when I was finished and flipped it over. When we got them back close to the end of the day Luke groaned "How did I get an F?" He asked.

"Let me see." I said. Chihaya, Gill, Roomi, and a few others gathered around me.

"I don't see what I did wrong, I copied everything you did Yuki, and you got an A."

I turned it to show him "You even wrote my name instead of your name on here, I'm pretty sure that gave it away and if it didn't, you also did the same little doodle down in the right hand corner of a tree."

"Why did you draw a tree?" Roomi asked.

I shrugged "I got bored."

She looked at it "This is really good Yuki, you should be in a art class."

"I already took a few for credit in order to graduate." The real Yuki had taken a few art courses, but he wasn't the best drawer. I had taken a bunch more of art classes than him and got straight A's in all of them. Later on, Roomi poked me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um... well... is it okay if you go out to lunch with me tomorrow?"

_Shit!_ I thought. I grinned "Sorry, I'm gay."

"What?" The whole class said.

I looked at them "Yeah, why do you think I change in the stalls?"

Everyone just stared at me, then I burst out laughing "Sorry, just kidding, just kidding, I wanted to see how you guys would react."

They all relaxed slightly but still seemed shocked. I looked over at Roomi and patted her on the head "Lunch would be nice, but you know... I'm kinda busy tomorrow, my sister is coming and I promised I would show her around. Ask Gill, he said he was going to lunch at the inn tomorrow anyway."

Her expression brightened "Um... okay..."

I smiled "He really likes you, I'm sure you guys will do good tomorrow."

She nodded then skipped over to her friends.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Gill said.

I laughed "Part of me can't believe it either."

"Why did you do that anyway?"

I smiled "I know Roomi would seem a bit mad or lose her hopes if I pulled a joke like that, I thought that would be a good chance to get her to ask you out."

He grunted.

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah... why did you say that your "sister" was coming?"

I grinned "I'm gonna see how you guys do."

"You are seriously going to..." He trailed off, then looked back at the road.

"Yep!"

He sighed "Fine, good luck though explaining why you look like your brother."

"Yuki and I are twins so that should help. Plus I have a picture I can show for backup. I pulled off looking exactly like him so I shouldn't be worried... or you."

"Huh. I'm actually curious to see what you look like as an actual girl."

I laughed "I take that as a compliment."

He blushed "It wasn't!" He snapped.

"Yes it was, you are blushing right now which means I'm right."

He groaned then looked back at the road again. I smiled slightly, tomorrow would be interesting.

**Oh boy! What will happen on Gill's little date with Roomi? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ I found it fun to write! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tada! Hope you enjoy! Score: 2 A's and 2 B's overall in school, plus the summer is gonna be Epic!**

I sighed finally when I got my hair the way it used to be. It took three tries, which meant having to take another shower, put in a certain hair product to make my hair stay in place, and countless other things. Finally, when I looked in the mirror, it looked exactly like I had before the whole makeover. I grinned and put on a pink sundress and sandals. I grabbed a purse from the closet and put the tiny family portrait in it along with some money and a few other things like gum. I locked the door and snuck out. When I went to town square I groaned, it was a fair. Now I knew what Roomi was asking me, and I looked like an idiot.

"Holy crap!"

I jumped and whipped around, Luke ran over "Are you Yuki's sister?"

"Ah... yes..." I managed to say.

He looked at me up and down "You look so much like him."

I managed a small laugh "We are siblings after all."

"Wow." He blushed "Well, if you would like to find me I will be working at the game booths, you should sign up for a booth too."

He grabbed my hand "Wah?" He dragged me over to a sign up sheet and grabbed a pen.

"Hikari right?"

"Um..."

"Alright! I signed you up for the kissing booth!"

"What-"

"Seeya!" He ran away.

"Eh..." I looked at the signature, I would be going there in about two hours right after Roomi... I sighed and walked around, getting looks here and there. Finally I found the inn and went in. Gill and Roomi were sitting at a table talking.

"You are Yuki's sister right?" Chihaya walked up.

I smiled "Yep... I'm Hikari, nice to meet you."

Both Gill and Roomi turned around to see me. Roomi jumped up "You look just like him!"

"I get that a lot." I showed her the picture of me and Yuki.

"Wow!"

Gill walked up, a bit of pink was on his cheeks. It wasn't there before though.

"I love your dress, where did you get it?" She asked.

"Tokyo has a bunch of shops, maybe you can go there sometime."

She stared at me in awe "That would be sooo neat!" She said. She looked over at Gill "Are you going to say something to Hikari?"

"Oh... um..." He held out his hand "Hi, I'm Gill."

I giggled and took it "Nice to meet you!"

We talked for a bit, then Roomi finally sighed "I'll be back in an hour, I gotta do the kissing booth."

"I'll be going after you so seeya there." I smiled.

She left, leaving me and Gill, I grinned "Yuki is busy with his studies, will you like to show me around."

He smiled, it was an actual smile that made my heart skip a beat "Sure."

* * *

"You guys have a lot of fairs and festivals." I said.

"Yeah, father likes to keep the place cheerful. You know you could've came in the school as a girl?"

I giggled "Yuki had already gotten into the school, plus I don't think I could've gotten in there even if I tried."

"Your brother is a C average student and you are a A student, you could get in."

"My mom won't let me, Yuki applied without asking, she didn't want me to go in the same school as him. She thinks he is a bad influence on me."

He chuckled "Well, if you think about it, he might."

"Yep! So you gonna do the kissing booth with Roomi? That is a good opportunity, plus the money goes to a good cause."

"Yeah, what is up with you doing it?"

"Luke."

"Thought so." He looked over "I should probably get in line."

"Alright." I smiled "Good luck."

I walked around looking at the different games and such. Luke ran up to me randomly "Do you wanna play my game?"

"What is it?"

"You swing the hammer and test your strength, let me show you."

He hit it and the bell rung he handed it to me "You try."

"Um... Okay..."

I hit the target and it almost hit the bell... barely.

"It's okay, to make it up to you, I'll give you any prize you want."

"Um... thanks..."

I picked out a big bear, suddenly he wrenched my arm "Time for the kissing booth."

"Wait wha-"

He took me to a booth with a super long line. Hopefully Gill managed to get up in time.

I walked in the booth "Hi Roomi."

She turned around, her expression brightened "Thank God you are here. Alright so, there is a guy over there that has been up here about fie times so his breath gets worse and worse. Other then that, I think you are good."

I smiled "Alright."

"I'm gonna wash my mouth out now."

I giggled, then made sure the cash register was set up then turned. Gill was first, he stared at me wide eyed.

"Um..." He said.

_NO WAY! GAAAAAH NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! _A part of me in my head screamed.

"Sorry... you can... um..." I looked at the ground feeling bad.

"No, it's fine, it's for a good cause... plus it is someone I know at least..."

I managed a laugh "Y-yeah..."

I got ready, he leaned toward me. It took every part of me from screaming and running away. He paused the last few inches then his lips met mine. A jolt went through me, it was like electricity running through water, in a good way. I closed my eyes, I felt him relax all of a sudden which got me extremely excited. Finally we stopped kissing which part of me became kind of disappointed. I was blushing like crazy and he was to, he looked at me in astonishment.

"Hikari!" I jumped, and whipped around, it sounded like my old boyfriend and it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you came here." He said crossing his arms.

_Crap, he will give away my secret! _I screamed in my head.

He glared at Gill "Why are you kissing my girlfriend?"

"Ex!" I corrected him "We aren't dating anymore and it is a kissing booth! That is what you do."

He ignored me "I suggest you go away now."

Gill grimaced _Oh please don't try and be a hero! _I yelled in my head.

"What if I don't want to? Plus, Hikari is right, you aren't dating her anymore, you should let her go do whatever she wants." He stood his ground.

"Not when I'm around." Then he took a swing at Gill, and tackled him. I tried to wrench them apart, but they were really at it. Someone grabbed me and pulled me away when the booth fell apart. I looked over to see Roomi. I said a quick "Thanks." then I ran over to see them still fighting. I grabbed my ex by the collar and pulled him off. Gill managed to get up, I noticed he barely had a scratch, besides the fact that his lip was bleeding from the punch and he had a scrape on his cheek. My ex was the one that was all battered, he had scrapes, a black eye, and a bloody nose.

"Quit it!" I snapped at him "Both of you!"

A few adults came to escort my ex away while I helped Gill. He apologized to the people for the booth, I took him to my place to make sure he was okay.

"Is your jaw broken or anything like that?"

He glared at me for asking "I'm fine."

I sighed "Let me clean you up at least, your lip is still bleeding." I cringed slightly watching the blood trickle down his chin but it didn't seem to bother him. I put warm water on a cloth and dabbed it on his lip. After that, I put it on his cheek, he winced a bit.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just... some of the crap that happened today. I should've stopped fighting with him when I had the chance, that and... kissing you..." He trailed off.

I giggled slightly to try and lighten the mood "It's fine, I'm kinda glad you destroyed the booth, I was never going to handle all those people lined up for the kissing booth. I would've ran away screaming."

He managed a small laugh "Yeah, there is something good to come out of that."

We were both quiet, part of me was screaming, wondering it Gill liked the kiss and felt the same way I did. I tried shaking the image of us kissing out of my mind but it was no use. Plus, tomorrow I would have to go back to being Yuki.

"Yeah... I think I should go... I'm going to have to explain everything to my father about today."

"Alright... see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He managed a small smile "Thanks."

"Yep, it's fine." He got up and left. I sighed and fell on on the couch, taking in everything that went on. Wondering how Gill and I were going to get along now.

**Hope you liked it! First Kiss between them, now we need to figure out if Gill will either steer clear of Hikari or start having second thoughts about Roomi. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done over the weekend! Anyway please comment and feel free to leave extra ideas for something you would like to see in later chapters!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm a bit late ^_^' had a few sudden things come up. PLUS THE RAIN IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! IT WON'T STOP! Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

"Alright, almost summer!" Luke pumped his fist in the air as he entered the room.

I looked over "Not yet, two more days."

He pouted "Way to be a spirit breaker."

I smiled and waved him off "Don't mention it."

I was relieved that school was over, I had an idea to say that Yuki was leaving and Hikari was coming to take care of the house. I knew that was a good idea, I wouldn't have to dress up like a boy anymore. Gill acted like nothing happened after the whole kissing thing which bugged me slightly. I kept having to shake it off because I thought about it a lot. I spent the day of studying for finals daydreaming about summer. After school, I walked with Gill like I did everyday.

"You think you will be able to pass the finals?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got it... pretty much."

"What is it you don't get?"

"Like I said before, proofs. They get me all confused."

"Huh... do you want me to teach you?"

I looked up at him "Really?"

He nodded "Sure."

I grinned "Alright then... tomorrow?"

"Today, tomorrow we could go through everything."

"O-okay."

While we continued walking he asked "What are you going to do during the summer?"

"Um... possibly try and trick everyone into thinking that I will be visiting my parents and my "sister" will be taking care of the house and is thinking about living here later on to start a family."

He smirked "That sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah, plus I'm sick of wearing all this crappy boy clothing, I get uncomfortable dressing like a tomboy. I like dressing more girly. Plus my hair hasn't liked the new style, it takes an hour just to brush it out."

"Well, then hopefully your plan will work and you can go back to being a girl."

"It will work. I am positive." I grinned.

* * *

"So... in simple terms... you just pick the theorem or postulate that makes the most sense for your statement?" I asked.

He grinned "Yes, that is pretty much it."

I jumped up "Finally!"

"Anyway, out of everything that was the only thing you didn't understand?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"It isn't that hard though."

"Sure, but there are so many possible answers... it makes my head hurt, I like to stick with only one possible solution."

"Huh." Was all he said. He got up "So, tomorrow we can go through everything as a study before the finals okay?"

"Okay." I said.

He smiled, I'm sure I blushed slightly "Alright, see you tomorrow then."

"Um... o-okay."

He left and I almost screamed, it was almost like a date! I prayed it was, I was sooooo excited. Suddenly the phone interrupted my mood.

I picked it up "Hello?"

"Yuki! Where are you?"

_Shit! _I yelled in my head. It was Yuki's girlfriend "I-I went to a different school."

"Why? Without telling me? If I find you so help me!"

"Well here is the reason I left... No one can stand you! God, even I can't go a second without throwing up because you keep talking about some other guy! I am pretty sure that is called cheating by talking about another guy in front of your boyfriend! I'm pretty sure you are a blond, you sure act like one! We are through got it!"

I hung up in fear that she would jump out of the telephone. I picked it up again and called Yuki.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Yuki." I said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Were you going to break up with your girlfriend any time soon?"

He was silent for a second then asked "What did you do?"

"She sounded all pissed on the phone, I'm pretty sure mom gave her the number. So... I kinda broke up with her for you..."

"Wow... what did you say?"

"All the stuff you were yelling to me about her. Then I said we are through and hung up."

"Wow... well then you did me a favor."

"Sure... but call mom and tell her not to tell Holly that I live here." (Note: Holly is the name of his girlfriend... *ex)

"Yep, I'm gonna do that now, later."

"Bye."

I sighed, I would be screwed if she came here. I decided to hang out at home for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hikari! Get up!"

I screamed and fell out of bed, I looked up and saw Luke "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"It's time to go to school." He simply said.

I glared at him "H-how did you get in here anyway?"

"Opened the door."

"With?"

"You left a key under your rug."

"You spy on me?"

"No, not all the time... anyway you need to get ready."

"Fine..." I looked at the clock and grabbed my uniform. I quickly changed in the bathroom then went back out.

"Luke! Quit eating my food!" I snapped.

"Sorry... sheesh." He murmured.

I grabbed a banana and walked out the door with Luke following right behind me.

"I think your sister is in to me." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"She was all into me during the festival."

"I'm pretty sure that is called being nice, my sister has a habit of being nice to everyone she meets."

"You're right... then why the hell is she into Gill?"

I almost fell "What?"

"I saw them kiss."

"Because it was a kissing booth Luke! Oh and wasn't it you who signed her up for it."

He was quiet for a second "Oh yeah... Though she seemed to really like kissing him. I have no idea what she would see in that jerk."

"Mhm." Was all I said.

"What? Am I right?"

"Sure Luke."

When we made it to the class everyone was talking. Most likely studying and stuff. I sat down and flipped through my notes. I turned to Chihaya "Do we still have to do soocer?"

"Yeah, the team is year round including the summer."

"Crap..." I murmured.

"Why?"

"I'm heading back to my home town over the summer."

"Why?" Roomi asked.

"My parents asked me to come back, my sister is coming to take care of the house, guess I can't then." That also meant that I couldn't become myself again, I was starting to get pissed. I couldn't just say "I'll be gone, but my sister will be taking care of the house, oh, and I will come back when there is soccer practice and games!" That sounded real. I groaned, I had to figure out at least a month of me being me. I find it sad that most of the girls find me hot... wait till the day comes where someone accidentally walks in on me undressing completely. Gill only saw me topless, I blushed slightly then shook the thought out of my head. I slumped in my seat... guess the plan won't work, I am stuck as a boy for a summer.

After school I went home to study, Gill didn't come with me though. He said he needed to stop by his house real quick then come to help study with me. I sighed as I daydreamed, hopefully the summer will be okay. I put my stuff down and put on some more comfortable clothing, one of my favorite bands, which my brother likes too, t- shirt, some jeans and socks. I though for a sec about how screwed I would be if puberty hit me again and my chest grew... that would be bad. Once and a while puberty would stop, then start back up, then stop again. It was like it couldn't make up its mind. One day when I went to the doctor, she said that I wasn't finished growing in height and in chest size and I probably won't get the full brunt of it till later on next year or even a few months at earliest. I think it might happen earlier than that so if I'm still undercover as a guy I'll be in a bit of trouble because my mom was like me and when puberty hit it was bad, if the same thing happened to me there is no way I could say "Oh, I work out a lot in this area." Gill didn't come for a while, I sighed and decided to go to where he lived. Obliviously, it was the mayor's house which was the fanciest house in Harmonica town. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. The door opened and there was the mayor, I had only seen him a few times but not directly. He was plump with gray hair that swirled, and blue eyes that looked like Gill's, I guess the other characteristics were from his mom or something.

"Can I help you?" He asked kindly.

"Um... h-hi, is Gill home? We were supposed to study together today."

"Your the new boy who moved here a few months ago right?"

"Yep."

"Wow you sound girly."

I almost fell over at that statement "Um... so yeah anyway is Gill home?"

"Yep."

I was waiting for something else "Is he... able to come out?"

"Nope."

I waited again, wow this guy gave simple answers "Why?"

"He is with his girlfriend."

"Huh."

"Yep."

The old guy surprised me, he was the mayor and he gave answers that were quick and to the point. No way Gill would be able to answer a question with just a yes or a no, he had to give reasons. Jeez, Gill almost seemed adopted considering his dad was the complete opposite of him.

"Whose his girlfriend?"

"Oh that nice girl from the tailor shop."

"Roomi?"

"Yes."

"Um... okay then, tell him I said hi!" I grinned. _Also tell him that I will strangle him the next time I see that demon! _I screamed in my head.

"Alright then, are you enjoying the place?" He asked suddenly.

I smiled "Yes I really like it." _Except for your damn son! _

"That is good to here, not many young kids come visit here very often. Well, hope to see you around."

"Okay, have a good day sir." I smiled and walked off.

_That no good bastard! I'm going to kill him! _Part of me screamed. I kinda saw it coming though. I sighed and started heading back to the house to study... alone... after Gill said he would help me-

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed randomly and started stomping back to my place. Though that was the wrong moment because Kathy, Lena, Owen, and Anissa were walking by right when I said that. They all just stared as I stomped back to my place.

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry... I know there hasn't been many GillxHikari moments lately but the next chapter and onward will have some cute moments ^_^ So please comment or feel free to leave any ideas! Again, Hope you liked it**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and in the last chapter, some of you noticed that Luke said Hikari's name... you will see... ;)**

I skimmed through all my books then threw them on the ground. I got everything just fine, I didn't need help. (Note: Hikari is a stubborn type, she takes out frustration on other things besides crying ^_^)

"Hikari! Wanna play soccer with me?" Luke shouted from outside.

"I'm studying!" I snapped.

"Sorry!" He shouted then I looked up and saw him take off.

"Damn idiot." I mumbled "Who does he think he-" I stopped. I got up and ran outside after him "Luke!" He stopped.

"Hi!" He said.

I tackled him "How did you know?"

"What?" He asked freaked out, then hesitated "Oh, I heard you."

"You were spying on me?"

"No... sorta... kinda... yes..."

"If you tell anyone I swear I will murder you." I snapped at him.

He looked scared out of his mind "R-right... I swear I won't tell a soul."

I glared at him "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, I'm not that type of guy."

I sighed in relief then got off him. He grinned "It kinda seems obvious now, I mean, you look like a girl so... Guess I'm not that dumb."

"Sure."

"I'm smarter then everyone! Even Gill."

"He knows, remember, you heard us talking."

"Oh yeah... how did he find out anyway?"

"He walked in my house and saw me undressing."

"Damn, he is soooo lucky."

I smacked him over the head then mumbled "I don't think there is much to see there anyway."

"Oh yeah... you are kinda flat... though if you look closely..."

I hit him again "Don't call me Hikari either, unless I'm addressed as her... or me... you get the picture."

"Right, yes ma'am!"

I glared at him.

"Yes sir!" He corrected.

I couldn't help but giggle with that. He asked me once again if I was interested in him which made me hit him again. I went back home after that so I could try and focus on studying... even though I knew everything. Hitting Luke kinda calmed me down... kinda. I didn't have anything for dinner so I decided to go to the inn to buy some food to take home. A pizza would be nice. When I walked in there I murmured "Of course." Because Gill was in there.

_Just don't look at him and you will be fine. _I thought to myself calmly. I walked up to the counter and told Jake what I wanted. I hung out around there while I waited. The awkward part, Gill was waiting next to me. He kept glancing at me, finally he asked.

"Are you okay?"

I grunted.

He sighed "Look, sorry that I didn't come, I was busy."

"With Roomi I'm guessing?"

He gave me a look "No. Who told you that?"

I glanced at him "Your dad."

"You went to my place?" He asked.

"Yep."

He muttered something under his breath then said "Look my father does that all the time, he would just lie and say that there is some girl at my house that I have a crush on. It's like he is trying to tell the world that I like someone."

"How does he know you like her? I didn't think you were the type who likes to talk about your day."

"You're right, he reads my diary."

"You... have a diary?" I snickered "And I thought I looked feminine."

He blushed slightly then looked away "I use it to keep ideas in."

I gave him a look "Please don't tell me you put stuff about me in there."

"No." He said "I'm not stupid."

"What ideas?"

"Oh... um... just stuff for the town that's all."

"Aw, that's nice. More proof that Gill has a heart."

He glared at me then looked around real quick, then said "So, now that your idea doesn't work what do you do now?"

"Just try and get any chance I get to be a girl. Oh, and Luke knows."

His eyes widened "How?"

"He eavesdropped on one of the times I was talking to you."

"Bastard." He mumbled.

I laughed "Yeah."

I heard someone outside "Yuki!"

"Shit!" I yelped then dove over the counter and hid underneath it.

"What?" Gill looked over the counter.

"Yuki's girlfriend... or ex Holly, she found me! She will give away the fact that I'm... not him."

"I'll cover it, just stay there."

"There isn't any option, I have to stay here."

He ignored that then looked away, I heard the bell chime and footsteps. Gill, a few adults, Mai, and Chihaya were in there, but only Jake and Gill had seen me behind the counter. I motioned Jake to be quiet.

"Has anyone seen a boy named Yuki?" She asked, she sounded slightly polite but I knew her well enough to hear the anger in her voice.

"Not for a while, he moved back to Japan just yesterday." Gill said.

"His mom said he was here."

"He was, but he left. Apparently Castanet was too much for him."

"Are you lying?" She asked.

I could feel his glare from here "No, he left yesterday in the morning because he didn't like the school either that or he heard you were coming."

I would've hugged him for that, Holly was scary, VERY scary. My brother almost peed himself a few times and never had the balls to break up with her. Hell even when I yelled at her on the phone part of me screamed that this was suicidal. If you thought about it, Gill was exactly the same pretty much. He wouldn't give a damn if some random girl hit him, he would just throw verbal barbs back.

"Psh, I'd love to see the girl you are going out with." She said.

"I think you already have, because I'm dating your supposed boyfriend's sister."

_Wait! What? He just said you were his girlfriend! _ I blushed.

"Why would she be here?" Her words had venom all over them.

"To look after the house, plus she likes it here."

"I want to see her."

"Go ahead, but she probably isn't home at the moment."

"Tell her, I'll see her soon."

"Fine, oh and you might want to calm down or all the guys will think you are a really pissed off harpy because I thought that right when I saw you."

"At least I look like a girl, Hikari is flat."

"Sure, but her attitude makes up for it. I feel bad for Yuki, knowing him he probably didn't see your attitude coming. Hopefully he doesn't get you pregnant because that should be exciting. Oh, or are you pregnant right now... with someone else's baby?"

"She actually looks like the type to do that." Chihaya added.

"You aren't in the conversation!" She snapped.

"If you are making fun of Hikari? Yeah I am."

She huffed and marched out of the inn.

"That was close, Gill are you really going out with Hikari?" Chihaya asked before I hopped up from my hiding spot.

"No."

He sighed in relief "That's good."

"Why?" Gill sounded confused.

"Well... I kinda like her... unless... do you like her too?"

I got wide eyed and listened carefully. What was he going to say?

**GILL! YOU BETTER SAY YOU LIKE HER! XP LOL anyway I hope you liked it! Please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	9. Chapter 9

**Our last chapter was at a cliff hanger, now it is finally time to see if Gill has feelings for Hikari! Enjoy!**

It was silent for a second "Well?" Chihaya asked.

I waited for a response, my heart pounding harder and harder as the seconds went by.

"Um... well I uh..." He started saying.

I couldn't take it, I jumped up "Hi everyone!"

Chihaya jumped, a shocked look on his face "Yuki! What were you-"

"I was ordering some food and I heard my ex come in. Gill was covering for me." I managed a small laugh and waved them off "Thanks for covering for my sis too Chihaya, Gill."

Both of them were red, Chihaya because he was talking, in me as Yuki terms, about liking my sister. Gill... because he was making a decision if he likes me or not.

"Yeah um-" Chihaya mumbled.

"Why are you guys so nervous? Sheesh, I don't mind that you guys like my sister... though... please keep it to a certain level around me. Anyway I'm hungry and I really want to get my pizza." I turned to Jake who grabbed the pizza.

"It might be a bit cold." He said.

"It's fine, I can warm it up." I handed him the money "Thanks."

I turned and started walking out "See you guys at soccer practice."

When I walked out I groaned and mentally screamed at myself for interrupting.

_Damn! You could've found out if Gill liked you or not! Damn! Damn! Damn! _ I marched home and screamed in my pillow. I groaned and got up slowly, I was hungry so I decided to heat up the pizza, though I felt like crap. I got my regular t-shirt and bottoms on and hopped into bed earlier then normal. I started feeling hot and changed into boxers, that didn't help. There was no way I was stripping even more so I turned on the fan and put the sheets on the ground. I managed to go to sleep for three hours then I woke up again to a stomach ace and cramps. I groaned and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I threw in a aspirin too just in case because my head and back was starting to get at me too. I decided to go to the bathroom as well to make sure my period wasn't happening, I didn't feel anything but just in case I needed to check. Nothing, I sighed and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and went bug eyed. I let out a loud scream and ran to the phone. I dialed my mom.

"H-hello?" Mom sounded tired.

"Mom."

"Hikari? What are you doing? Where are you?"

"Castanet, anyway is it normal for your chest to increase over night in size because I'm positive my breasts weren't this big when I fell asleep."

"Well, puberty hit you then, it's fine. Why are you in Castanet."

"Visiting Yuki."

"I thought you were in America."

"I decided to come and visit. Are you sure this is normal?"

"Yes it is hun now can you please go back to sleep, I'm tired and obviously you are too considering it is the same time there as it is here."

"Fine, oh and thanks for telling Holly where Yuki lives, she is all over him now."

"Yuki needs to get rid of her on his own, I'm just being a mom."

I giggled "Fine... night."

"Good night hun."

"Crap! I'm in trouble." I mumbled after hanging up, I dialed Gill's number. I prayed that he answered instead of Hamilton.

"What?" A annoyed voice said.

I sighed in relief "Hi Gill."

"Hikari, what the hell do you possibly need at two in the morning?"

"Well um... long story..." I told him everything "So um... yeah I might being calling in sick till I find out what to do."

He was quiet on the phone for a few seconds "Have you thought about using those vests?"

"What vests?"

"You know, they have those vests you can use so it makes you look flat chested."

"I don't have any of those."

"Order one... and make sure it is also on the speed delivery."

I sighed "Fine..."

"I might wan to come over tomorrow to see what vest you need though."

I was quiet for a second "Perv..." I muttered.

"W-what?"

"Are you coming over here just to see my chest?"

"W-what? No!"

"Wow, Gill has a perverted side as well."

"No! Forget it then!"

I giggled "Kidding, you can't take jokes." Though part of me thought he was actually coming over here for that.

He grunted something then said "See you tomorrow."

"Alright... oh and is it hot outside or is it just me?"

"Kind of both. I'm hot too."

"Hot enough to only be in boxers?" I said.

I could feel him giving me a good look through the phone "How do you know I wear boxers? I could wear briefs you know."

"Yeah, you are a boxer type, I'm positive. Personally the only one who wears briefs is obliviously either Julius or Owen."

He snickered "What about you, you wear panties underneath the boxers I bet?"

"Well yeah, I'm kinda screwed if I don't. Wait, you so are a perv!"

"So are you!"

"Well gee, sorry I can't be curious, sheesh just pick boxers don't wear two different types of underwear."

"You got a few guys who like those things, most guys like boxers better."

"I noticed, I tried on briefs and they are a bit uncomfortable."

"Why did you try them?"

"I wanted to see which was better. Boxers won."

He laughed "Well, I'm kind of tired so I'm going now."

"Right... sorry..."

"No, it's alright."

"Okay... well bye."

"Bye."

I grinned and hung up. _He so likes me! _I thought. I yawned and fell back on my bed.

"Please no more surprises tomorrow when I get up." I said to myself then attempted to fall asleep again. When I woke up it was six in the morning.

"Fair enough."

I heard the phone ring, I picked up "Hello?"

"Okay, you can't miss school!" Gill snapped.

"W-why?"

"Finals! Remember?"

"Crap! What do I do?"

"I don't know, put layers of clothing on or something."

"That's won't work!"

"Well, I'm trying to look for a better thing right now but try anything you can!"

"I'll call Luke just in case."

"The idiot won't help!"

"Worth a try!"

"Fine, but you better be at school and not show any sign of... you get the point." Then he hung up, I frantically dialed the carpenters.

"Hello?" It was his dad.

"Is Luke there?"

"He is out chopping would."

"Can I speak with him? It involves something important."

"Alright, may I ask who is calling?"

"Yuki."

I heard yelling in the background then footsteps "What's up?" It was Luke.

"Do you have any vests I could borrow... I have a chest issue."

"Woah what?"

I sighed and explained, he hesitated "So you need something that will hide..."

"Yeah, please."

"Hold on!" He put the phone down for a second then came back on "I'll be right over."

I sighed in relief "Thanks."

I took out my school uniform then put on only the bottoms. He ran in "Knock first!" I snapped.

"Sorry." he said. He put down some sport vests. I tried on all of them then found one that fit and hid me pretty well and fit. I turned around and he had a kleenex to his nose. I don't know why he got a nosebleed considering I had a shirt on.

"Wow really?" I said while throwing on my uniform.

"Sorry..."

I looked in the mirror, I looked okay. I grabbed my bag.

"Thanks Luke, I owe you."

"Really... how bout a kiss."

"Besides that." I sighed and gave him a hug "That good?"

"Yeah." He said in a dreamy way.

"Let's go then."

We both ran to class, he slammed into me right when we got in the classroom. The class started laughing.

"Wow, really Luke." I mumbled.

"Sorry..." He said back and got up.

For a split second I made sure nothing was showing then got up. I sighed and walked over to my seat.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Roomi asked.

"Yep. Ready for the final?"

"Yeah." She said grinning.

I think I nailed the finals dead on. I was so happy, except for the fact that I was making Yuki pass. But I felt proud with my work. I read while everyone else finished. Luke was the final one to finish and after we all had a little party. We were all talking and Kathy brought in some snacks.

"Hey Yuki?" Chihaya walked up to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure."

We walked out into the hallway. He shuffled his feet "So um... about last night... sorry. That was your sister we were talking about and that probably felt awkward and stuff."

"I told you it is fine. You shouldn't worry."

"You are taking this pretty well..."

"Well sure. It isn't like you are a thug or anything."

He laughed "True..." He drifted off "So... who does your sister like?"

"Huh?"

"Well... all I know is that she has met only Luke, Gill, and I. All of us like her, which one of us do you think she likes?"

"Wait... how do you know who likes her?"

"Well, Luke it is obvious and after you left I asked Gill again and he said he did like Hikari."

"Gill... has a crush on my sister?"

"Yeah."

"Huh... well um... I'm not sure who she likes... I should probably go, I haven't been feeling to good lately."

"Yeah you don't look so good either."

My stomach turned and I ran to a trash can. My vision became fuzzy, all I could taste was vomit. My knees starting giving way, then everything became black.

**Hikari! You picked the wrong moment to faint! Just so no one is confused, Hikari was sick already and the whole puberty thing and stress and the Gill liking her thing made it worse. So I hope you liked it! Please comment! :D**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ehem... sorry it took me a while to update, I was on vacation ^_^ few, I was finally able to finish. So anyway, we were at a cliffhanger with Hikari fainting, will anyone figure out her secret? Well I hope you guys like it!**

It felt like a few moments but I'm sure it might have been longer. What if they found out already? My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was in the infirmary, my stomach notched, I seriously didn't need anymore issues. To make it worse I didn't feel my vest either. Before I could worry anymore, everything went black again. I woke up to voices, there was a woman's voice then I heard Gill's voice. I opened my eyes again and saw Gill talking to a older woman.

"How come you can't keep it a secret?" He asked.

"Because this is a serious matter. I will have to tell your father about it."

"How is it serious? She was just covering for her brother." He snapped.

"It is against the rules, and how do you know about her brother? She could've ran away or took his entry to the school, plus she has been passing all tests for her brother which is the same as cheating."

He was quiet, still frowning at the woman. Finally he said "Maybe she might be breaking some rules but I know she is doing a favor for her brother. She isn't the type to lie like that."

I closed my eyes again so they would think I was asleep. I felt guilt, I was doing something wrong just so my brother could hang out in America for a few months. What was he even doing there? Not to mention Gill was covering for me now while I laid here like an idiot. Did anyone even see me like this? What if the whole class saw? I would have to put that idea about me running away into affect.

The woman sighed "Besides that, she should be fine in a few days, she has a flu which will go down soon. It probably went up because of stress from the exam."

_It was stress... but from finding out that Gill liked me... _

"When will she wake up?" He asked. My stomach jumped because his tone was slightly concerned.

"Her body is recovering from the flu, she should wake up soon. I took her temperature a few minutes ago and it isn't as bad as when she first came here. I'm glad you brought her here when you did because her temperature was at a very dangerous level. I'm relived that it cooled down or we would have to take her to a hospital."

Even though my eyes were closed I could feel Gill's gaze on me.

"You can go back to class now if you want."

"I think I'll stay here."

Part of me screamed a little inside. I had to calm down or I would probably faint again. It was true that I didn't feel very good, I felt pretty crappy, but not as bad as the few seconds before I passed out. I felt hot and if I blushed it would probably raise my temperature again.

I heard the lady walk away. My heart rate raised because Gill was still in the room. It took everything I got from jumping up. Not just because it would be embarrassing saying "I heard everything!" or "I know you like me and I like you too!" but also because just moving my arm slightly made me feel more crappy and heat up even more. Suddenly I felt his hand wrap around mine.

_No way! Oh My God! He is holding your hand! _I screamed in my head. I suddenly started to relax, his hand felt cold around mine which felt good. Plus the mood in the room was calm, though I knew he was concerned. I started feeling sleepy again, I kinda had no choice because if I moved, that would be an issue. Plus I didn't want him to stop holding my hand, I never wanted him to stop, or that's how I felt at least. I ended up falling asleep again.

* * *

I moaned and turned to find a comfortable spot, only to end up suddenly getting a killer headache. I opened my eyes slightly, still feeling drowsy. I was now in my room. Who took me here? I noticed something on my hand, I looked over and saw Gill. He was asleep. I looked outside and noticed it was dark, I turned to the clock, it was four in the morning, he had been with me all this time. I looked back at him, it was dark but I could still see his face. He looked... different, the serious or mean expression wasn't there. Instead, he looked relaxed... or something in that way. His brows weren't furrowed anymore, making him look weird but he also looked a lot younger. I have a difficult time explaining it, so let's just say this was a way different Gill then I had seen countless times. My stomach did backwards flips and my heart started racing, the headache grew and I flinched. I sighed and tried to calm down, how was I going to stay calm now when there is the guy that I like right next to me sleeping and looking super cute. I felt my face heat up and I turned my attention toward the ceiling. I was probably a burden to him now, no way he would like me after all the trouble I caused him. Hell knows what happened when I was sleeping, the lady in the infirmary could've told Mayor Hamilton and they would've made a announcement to the world about me cross dressing. At least Julius would still like me. _Creepy!_ I shook it out of my head then looked back at Gill, I felt the nerves suddenly drain. How the hell could one guy make me like this, make me feel nervous and then, at a blink of an eye, completely calm. I turned and moved a bit closer to him, I don't know what I was thinking, part of me I guess thought that because he was sleeping that it was okay to get a bit closer. His hand that was on mine moved and wrapped around me, I almost yelped in surprise.

_Shut up and calm down! _I screamed in my head. It was kind of hard though because he had his arm wrapped around my waist and held me tightly so I was stuck. It was going to be hard to sleep now, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I started to relax and lean closer by him. I was out of it in five minutes.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs on the stove, my stomach growled meaning I had gotten my appetite back. I turned and looked at the clock, it was eight in the morning. Who was cooking though? I looked over to where the kitchen was to see Gill. I was a few bucks away from upgrading the house so everything was still in one room except the bathroom. I was surprised to see Gill still in my house, I was thinking he would think I was better then leave. The poor guy probably didn't feel comfortable sleeping while kneeling by my bed. He looked up at me suddenly and it took me a few seconds to respond so I was looking at him like an idiot for a few moments. I blinked and looked around, pretending to still be out of it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I rubbed my eyes "Okay, though I still feel like crap."

He chuckled "I think you are supposed to feel like that when you have a flu."

I smiled slightly "So what happened?" I asked. Stupid question but I wanted to start a conversation, plus there were a few things I didn't know about.

"Chihaya told me you became pale suddenly, threw up, and fainted. He yelled for us to help him, I ran out and you were burning up. Your face was white and you were breaking out in a horrible sweat. A bunch of the others thought you were dying."

"Did anyone find out?"

"No, Chihaya and I carried you to the infirmary, I stayed there and Chihaya went back to class. The nurse was able to get your fever down and said you should stay home for a few days. We got you home and I decided to stay with you to make sure you were okay." He smiled "But no, your secret is safe."

I blinked, was it my imagination that yesterday the woman said that she would alert Gill's dad? His smile made it clear that no one else knew or was going to give it away. I grinned back at him, then he turned "Are you hungry, I made some food?"

"Um... sure." He put some food on a plate and walked over. I took the plate and tried some food.

He looked around anxiously then said "Is it okay?"

I looked up and grinned "Yeah, this is really good. Even I can't cook like this."

He sighed in relief "I had a lot of practice but my father was the only one that has really eaten my food so I don't know what it tastes like to others."

"It is amazing, you are really good."

"I hope it's okay that I used your kitchen... I was really hungry so..."

"No, it's fine. Thanks for the food."

He grinned nervously then walked to the kitchen to get food for himself. I smiled, Gill could be a nice guy if he wanted to. Like I thought, behind every tough guy is a softy. I giggled at the thought. I wondered what he did when the nurse found out my secret... whatever it was... I was glad he did it. I wouldn't be anywhere without him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked smirking.

I blushed "Oh sorry!" I squeeked.

* * *

**News from 00Spirited Away00: New Poll, Stories...**

**I am having a poll involving a story I might write. It will be a sequel to Castanet Island Life. I got so many good things from that I'm thinking about writing another one. It will be Hikari and Gill's story after they get married involving getting used to living together, other friend's romances, and the birth of Akina-chan ^_^ so hopefully the poll will be up soon. I know I said I wouldn't make any others but I was hanging out one day and I said "That sounds like a good idea." ... then my mom looked at me like I was crazy XD so yeah, it the poll goes to the point where I will make that story, I will have to finish this story first because I can't do three stories at once. So also if you want the story to be made, feel free to leave me ideas if you want. I will also be preparing for a story involving the new harvest moon game(even thought it won't come out for a while ^-^') so there will be another story by me in the WAY distant future! Plus, I have another story that I wrote and if some of you would like you can read it, It is a remake romance story of Alice in Wonderland, I want to get people's opinions on it. So, on the other hand, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	11. Chapter 11

**You know where you are writing a story... but are too lazy to either finish it or post it... that kinda happened to me ^_^' sorry guys. Anyway please enjoy this chapter ^-^ I'll try and go back to my normal writing pattern!**

I got a bunch of calls from everyone asking if I was okay. After I assured everyone I laid back in bed again. Gill still stayed with me, I looked over at him "You know you can go if you want."

He looked up from a book "No, it's fine, I have nothing to do in the summer anyway, plus I don't have to go to work today."

"You work?"

"Yes, I work at the town hall and help my father."

"Oh, cause you want to be mayor?"

"How did you know?"

"Just how you act... plus the diary thing gives it away too."

"Are you ever going to let that off me?" He asked blushing.

"Nope." I grinned.

"So anyway, wasn't that weirdo supposed to come and visit you soon?"

"Who?"

"Your brother's girlfriend. She said she would come and see you."

"Uh, I completly forgot. Not to mention soccer and stuff... this will be difficult."

"Well, all you have to do is get rid of her and you will be okay."

"Yeah." It was a lot harder than he thought. Holly would of bought the fact that I was here, but she always thinks Yuki is cheating on her. I didn't really get it cause I saw her with plenty of guys when they were "dating". I wondered if part of the reason Yuki went to America was because he wanted to avoid her. I heard the phone ring and got up "Hello?"

"Hikari, we need to talk."

"What do you want?"

Gill mouthed "Who is it?"

I wrote on a piece of paper _Ex Boyfriend._

He gave me a look but I payed no attention to it. He left the room "I want us to get back together."

I snorted "Why? What makes you think I want to get back together with you after all that crap you did to me?"

"Because I know that you have been pretending to be your brother." He sounded like he was smirking.

I felt my stomach flip all the way "How did you-?"

"I stayed here since the festival... thought I would come over and apologize and use that approach to get you back but you came out dressed as a boy... or your brother." I grimaced, he started laughing "I can tell you are mad, now when should our next date be?"

"You know I'm not going to let you get away with this so freely?"

"That's right... you usually have a bet. Let me hear it hun."

"You are still on the schools soccer team right?"

"Yes."

"Your team and our team will be facing off. If we win, you can't tell a soul and you will never talk to me again... if you win, then you can tell everyone and we can go back to our relationship."

He snickered "Alright. I'll start thinking of dates we can go on. See you later honey."

I hung up and ran to my bed, I screamed as hard as I could into the pillow.

Gill ran in "What?"

"The world hates me!" I snapped then went back to screaming into my pillow. Just when I think stuff couldn't get weirder, my ex randomly finds out my secret.

"Don't worry about it now. You'll get sick again."

"It's impossible to not think about it! My ex knows about the whole thing and is going to tell everyone if we lose against them in the championship! Hell he might be lying and telling the whole damn world as we speak!" (Note: She is screaming this all while her face is buried in the pillow.)

"How did he find out?"

"Same way Luke did pretty much! We have to stop talking about that while we are walking home!"

I had kind of a tantrum after that, I remembered slamming my fists on the bed and screaming some more... but that was kinda it. Then I came back to my senses breathing heavily still laying in my bed. I felt myself blush knowing that Gill had watched my whole tantrum.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

He sighed and shrugged "What do you think you should do."

I got up and shrugged "I don't know... tell everyone that my sister's boyfriend has gone nuts... though I don't think everyone will buy that."

"Tell everyone you are moving... then turn back into a girl. I think this would've been a good idea right from the beginning."

"I want to play soccer though. That's why I came here."

"How come you can't join the girl's team?"

"The girl's team sucks here and at my old school. I know the boys team wouldn't let me play, that and my brother told me to cover for him when he left for America. I decided that would be a good opportunity to give your team a shot. I'm not backing down from it."

"You are running out of choices though, what if he is lying and is telling the town as we speak?"

"He wouldn't do that. He would wait to kick our butts then tell the whole world till everyone wants to kill him from being so annoying."

"You know if we win he might tell everyone anyway?"

I was quiet for a second "I... will try and figure that part out."

He sighed and rubbed his temples, after a few moments he said "Well, you might want to prepare for when Holly comes. There will be a summer festival in two days, that will be a good chance to see her when you are a girl. She might be waiting for that too."

"Summer Fest... the one with the fireworks?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I can get Roomi to go with you to see them." I smirked.

He blushed "I-I doubt you will though."

"Well, if not, I can ask her what she thinks of you. I'm sure she likes you."

"No she doesn't."

I got up and patted him on the shoulder "Don't lose hope that easily. I'm positive I can get her to watch the fireworks with you."

His blush deepened slightly "You seem pretty confident..." He mumbled.

"I've got a idea."

"And yet you can't figure out what to do with your ex boyfriend or Holly?"

"At least our town doesn't have ten billion festivals."

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Kinda, out of all the festivals, there is not one dango shop."

"Dango?"

"You know... those dumplings... they also had a song."

"I know what they are. I just didn't know you liked dangos."

"Yep, they are my favorite!"

"And... they have a song too?"

"Yep! Do you want to hear it?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I didn't know if you were serious or not."

"Hm... I'm going to sing it anyway."

"No thanks."

"I wasn't asking you. I'm going to sing it anyway whether you like it or not."

"Please don't."

He glared at me, then turned around and headed for the kitchen. I grinned and started singing it to myself quietly "Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Daikazoku. Yancha na yaki dango, yasashii an dango. Minna Minna awasete hyakunin kazoku. Akachan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de. Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru-"

"Quit it!"

"I'm singing it to myself."

"But i can here it over here!"

"Aw, don't be a party pooper. It's a cute song!"

"Sing it in your head then."

I pouted "Fine! Be that way." So I grabbed my ipod and listened to it. I swear that I heard him humming it though.

**I couldn't resist making Hikari sing Dango Daikazoku. Here are the english lyrics for the song:**

Dango dango dango dango big dango family

A mischievous roasted dango, a kind sweet bean dango

Gather them up and it's a family of a hundred

A baby dango is cradled in happiness

An old dango gazes with squinty eyes-

**If you have never heard this song I suggest you listen to it! It is the cutest song I have ever heard! Not to mention I love watching Clannad ^-^ so anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter sorry if it was kinda random making her ex find out her secret suddenly, but I wanted more suspense in the story. Plus, if you haven't yet, post your vote for whether I should make a sequel to Castanet Island Life! I haven't seen the results for a while but I'm pretty sure it will be a story(actually 100% sure :D) please feel free to leave me ideas for the sequel! Plus if you are looking for anything or want a certain thing in the sequel please feel free to tell me! I would love to hear what you guys would like for the sequel :D ! So anyway please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys like the new chapter! :D**

I glared at myself in the mirror "I'm going to get one comment about my chest I bet." I mumbled to myself. I was wearing a light blue sun dress that went down to my knees, it had navy blue flowers printed on it and had frills at the bottom that kind of bugged me. I got my hair straightened enough and tied some hair with a bow. I grabbed some sandals from deep within my closet and a bracelet. If anyone asked where "Yuki" was I would say he was still sick and asked me to come and take care of him. That would work. I walked outside and made sure no one was in sight then started heading to the beach. When I made it to the festival it had just started. The booths were open and everything looked amazing. There were streamers and lanterns hanging from light posts and colorful shells were on the sand. I stared in amazement for a few moments.

"Cool huh?"

I whipped around and saw Chihaya standing there "Oh um... yeah..."

"Usually this is everyone's favorite festival. When I first came here I thought it looked really neat."

"Yeah, Tokyo never did stuff like this."

He grinned then pointed at a booth "In a bit I'll be at the booth over there selling food. You should come over some time."

I smiled back "Okay, I'll be sure to do that."

"Hi Hikari!" Roomi suddenly ran over to me.

"Oh... Hi Roomi."

She looked around "Where is Yuki. thought he would be here."

"Sorry... he still isn't feeling to well. Apparently he got a really bad case of a cold. I came here to take care of him so he should be back on his feet in no time. He is sound asleep right now so I thought I'd come over to visit."

She sighed "That's good to hear. Do you want to hang out with us at the inn, there is a all girls party there?"

I blinked "Really?"

"Yep, they have brunch stuff and only girls are aloud in. It is really nice."

"Um... sure."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward where the inn was. When we walked in she was right, everyone from our class and some older woman were there. All the delicious smells made my mouth water. Roomi dragged me over to a table where Kotomi, Kathy, Lena, and Anissa.

"Guys this is Hikari, you've met her right?"

"I saw her but I haven't actually met her in person." Kathy said then grinned "It's nice to meet you."

I smiled back "It is nice to meet you all too."

"Wow you look so much like your brother." Anissa said.

I giggled "I get that a lot."

"Anyway would you like to join us?" Lena asked.

"Sure."

* * *

I had a fun time talking with them. I told them what Tokyo was like and my interests, which includes soccer.

"So both you and your brother like soccer?"

"Yep, I'm into swimming too but my brother and I do soccer a lot. I was really jealous when he made the team here, you guys are like legends."

"Your teams are good too."

I sighed "Yeah but... they are too cocky, the guys on our school's team don't focus all the way. They win a lot but they get lazy and just stop trying."

"Well that is stupid." Roomi said.

"Bet you the guys would make good boyfriends." Kathy said jokingly.

"Well my ex is on the team and he isn't very smart."

"Oh yeah the guy that got into a fight with Gill."

"Yeah... he's a jerk."

We cotinued talking then Roomi finally said "Um, Hikari, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh... sure." I got up and followed her to the bathroom.

"What do you need?"

"Um... it's about Yuki."

"What?"

"Well um... IthinkIlikehim." She said this fast.

I blinked "Wait what? Slower this time please."

She blushed "I... I think I like him."

"Oh... uh... okay."

"What should I say to him."

"Well... just tell him and see, confessing is always a good idea." Yes I was in a bit of trouble but if she tells "me" all I can say is that I'm not interested yet.

"Y-you are right. Next time I see him, I'll tell him how I feel about him."

"Yeah that is good." I grinned.

"And then I'll kiss him."

"Wait what?" I asked.

Suddenly someone walked out of one of the stalls. It was Holly of course, and Holly didn't look too happy.

She glared at me and Roomi "Um... Hi Holly..." I said nervously.

"Who is she?" Roomi whispered to me.

"I'm Yuki's girlfriend."

I giggled "Ex girlfriend."

She ignored that statement "Where is your brother?"

"He left town, didn't Gill already tell you. He said he left because he didn't like the school but I think he left because he heard you were coming."

She glared at me harshly then Roomi said "Yuki really did aim for a easy type of bitch."

She snapped and attacked Roomi. I watched for a second as both of them were on the ground.

"Get off of her!" I snapped and grabbed a handful of Holly's curly blond hair. I yanked to try and get her off, she did but then attacked me. I yelped and pushed her away from me as she threw her fists. Roomi grabbed Holly's dress and pulled her. Obviously we were screaming while doing this because that is usually how girl fights are so everyone in the inn heard us. Anissa and her mom walked in and her mom pulled us off one another. She didn't look too happy in general but right now she was beyond her usual piss and vinegar self.

"We are at a party don't you know how to act as girls?"

"But she-" Roomi was about to say.

"Enough! If you want to pick fights do it somewhere else!"

"Yes ma'am." I said and bowed slightly "Sorry for our behavior."

I kicked Roomi and she bowed slightly too "Yeah, we are sorry."

After we settled things there we went back out to eat, Holly stormed out of there and hopefully we won't see her again. It was kind of embarrassing walking back out there but surprisingly Roomi and I came out of the fight without a scratch. Holly had scrapes and bruises all over her not to mention Roomi ripped Holly's dress a bit. So the fight wasn't all bad. Still, I had to be prepared for the rest of today, I had to still try and get Roomi to see the fireworks with Gill. All I know is that the Summer festival will be very interesting.

**I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will have some GillxHikari stuff ^-^! Anyway I'm already working on the story that involves the new Harvest Moon game Twin Villages! If you want I can give you a summary for it and maybe later a copy of the first chapter ^-^ plus I'm starting to work on the Sequel to Castanet Island Life so be prepared to see that one soon! Please comment and tell me what you think of the chapter and if you want the summary of the Twin Village story!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, was on vacation and I had nooooooo internet access ^-^' here is the next chapter!**

After eating we walked back outside to the festival.

"So um... I heard Gill likes you." I smiled.

"Yeah... I guess..."

I nudged her "How about you watch the fireworks with him... I know you like Yuki but how about you give it a try." Yes it felt awkward asking her cause I liked him but I made a promise and I wasn't taking any chances on him saying I was a girl.

"Well... I'm not sure... he is antisocial at times."

"Yeah but he warms up to you... that is what Yuki told me. He said they hated each other but now they look like friends."

"True..."

"Just try it... I know he really likes you."

She was quiet "I don't know..."

"I'll be with you just in case. Think of it more as just friends being together." I said.

"Uh... okay then... sure..."

* * *

We looked at the different booths, I even got a little snack at Chihaya's booth like I promised I would.

"So...?" He asked when I took a bite of the shortcake.

"It is really good!" I grinned "Seriously, you should be on Top Chef or something like that."

"Top Chef?"

I giggled "Top Chef is a show from America I watch, the have all these great chefs and they test their skills. The winner gets a lot of prizes like they can be on the cover of the Food and Whine Magazine... they also get money and a supply of cooking utensils."

He grinned "That sounds cool, but Yolanda says I still have a ton to learn."

"Well I will love to see what you come up with cause I don't know if it can get any better than this."

He chuckled "Thanks. That is a huge compliment for me."

"Hey Hikari! Come over here!" Roomi yelled.

"Okay!" I turned to Chihaya "See you later."

"Sure."

I smiled and ran over to Roomi. She pointed to a stand "My grandma will be opening this one in a bit, there are tons of cute outfits we are going to sell."

"That's neat!"

"When it opens we are going to be the first to try everything on." She smirked.

I blinked "Uh okay, that sounds nice."

What she forgot to mention was that we would be walking around with the outfits on.

"You look cute Hikari." Roomi said.

"This looks a bit too girly for me..." I muttered. I was wearing a pink maid outfit with a white headband and a white apron. The maid outfit also had ribbons on the sleeves and ends. Roomi wore a pink dress with frills at the bottom and sleeves.

"Nonsense you look cute come on!" She grabbed my arm and literally dragged me outside.

"You have to be kidding." I muttered.

"Don't be shy! Let's go."

I glared at the ground while we were outside showing off the outfits. Yes everyone was looking at us as we walked around... or me.

_This is worse than dressing like a boy. _I thought.

"Don't be like that, we have two more outfits to wear and then we are done. It is just an advertisement for our clothes. Plus I bet all the boys think you look cute."

"Yeah and all the girls think I look flat out weird. This is like a punishment game."

"Oh relax, I'm sure you will like the last outfit."

"Sure..."

We walked around looking at booths and I still made no eye contact with everyone.

"Hey Hikari!"

"Crap." I mumbled as Luke ran up to me.

"What's up with the-"

"Nothing... don't ask." I sighed.

"Uh okay..." He looked up at something behind me and I turned around. There stood Gill, he glanced at me up and down for a bit which made me squirm a bit.

"Did you have to barrow clothing from Mai?"

"Very funny, Roomi is having me try on some of the tailor's newest outfits."

"Aka: her latest outfits. Roomi makes most of the outifts-" Luke started.

"Hi guys." She skipped up.

Luke almost fell over "Hey Roomi."

Gill rolled his eyes. Roomi looked from him to me "It is time to try on the second outfit. Ready?"

"Okay." I tried to sound as happy as possible but I saw Gill give me a look.

"Good! Let's go!" She grabbed me and dragged me back to the room where we changed with Gill and Luke walking behind us.

* * *

I glared at myself in the mirror "Do I have to?"

She adjusted her black and red gown with roses on the collar then looked at me "Yes, you look cute."

"I prefer the other one."

"Nuh uh, you already wore that one."

"Please! I beg you! Don't make me wear this!" I pleaded on my knees.

"No, it looks cute. I promise you." She said.

I glared at myself in the mirror again, I wore a short pink dress that was frilly at the bottom and had a huge ribbon tied around my waist with hot pink boots, gloves, and to wrap it all up I had white cat ears and a cat tail with a ribbon on it. Oh and I had a cat bell on too.

"Oh you forgot something." She handed me a wand that had a heart on top "Perfect, now let's go."

"Please no..." I mumbled as she dragged me back out.

The two boys just stared at me, Luke looked in awe while Gill just stared.

"What do you two think? Doesn't she look cute?"

Luke nodded quickly still staring while Gill turned and grunted something. My face was on fire while we walked around again.

"Again, I still wonder what to think of this outfit..." Gill mumbled when Roomi was busy talking to Selena about something.

"I wanna see you wear this if you keep making fun of it."

He smirked "Who said I was making fun of it?"

I glared at him "Keep talking and I will seriously ask her to make you try on her guy clothing."

Luke heard this and asked "She has guy clothing?"

"Yep."

"Oh shit..." He mumbled "Better not piss her off."

I groaned then looked at a food stand I picked up a sample of pickled yams and tried it.

"Why are you eating that?" Gill asked.

I smiled "I like to try new things." I picked up another one and held it up to him "Try it."

He hesitated and stared at me for a second. He grabbed my hand and took a bite.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He glanced to the side "It isn't bad..."

I grinned "You like it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can read you pretty well now."

His lips formed into a slight pout and I giggled.

"Hikari! Let's get the last outfit on." Roomi said.

"Uh-" then she dragged me from the back of my collar so I kinda did look like a cat. Again, Luke and Gill walked behind.

"If it is another cosplay outfit I'm out." I said.

"Don't worry." She said looking through a small closet.

She held out a black and white dress and matching boots "Put this on and I'll grab the accessories that go with it."

I slipped it on and I had to admit it looked good. Roomi walked up and put a black headband on my head she also gave me white gloves.

"I call this outfit Black Victorian, I also made one for winter called Red Victorian. What do you think?"

I blinked "It looks good." I turned and smiled.

Her expression brightened "Really? Thanks!"

I walked out and their eyes bugged out I froze "What?"

Gill blinked "Nothing... you look-"

"Hot." Luke said grinning.

Gill glared at him "Not the word I wanted to use." He flicked Luke on the head.

I grinned "Thanks guys."

"Attention everyone! The fireworks will start in five minutes! Please find a spot!" A announcement called.

"Looks like we should go!" Roomi said then skipped toward the beach.

"Wait for us please!" I called to her.

* * *

Roomi sat down and it took Gill a few seconds to sit next to her. Roomi shot daggers at me until I sat down. I moved next to her, she continued to glare I stared for a sec, then moved by Gill. She stopped and smiled.

"Luke!" Selena shouted.

"Crap..." Luke mumbled.

"Come on you are watching these with me."

"I don't wanna-"

She gave him a death glare "You are going with me."

"Okay." He squeaked then she dragged him somewhere.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Selena has wanted Luke to go everywhere with her. I guess she likes him." Gill said.

"You guess... more like definitely." Roomi said.

"Poor guy." He mumbled.

I smiled as they started up a conversation. I was glad Gill opened up to her. I jumped slightly when the first firework went off. I was glad they didn't notice or that would've been embarrassing. During the fireworks my mind wandered like crazy. What if they were holding hands? Worse... what is they kiss? I shook my head, I had to stop thinking like that, if any of that did happen I should be glad for them. Gah! Still I would totally freak out if they did that! I literally almost jumped 3 feet in the air when Gill suddenly grabbed my hand. I started screaming inside my head. I thought he liked her (yes I ignored what Chihaya told me) he was making no sense. I looked over at Roomi "Can you excuse us for a sec?"

She shrugged "Sure."

I took him behind a booth "You sick or something?" I asked.

He looked at me funny "No."

"Well, you were holding my hand and I thought you said you like Roomi..." I was saying this without trying to yell at him.

"I do." He said.

"Then why are you holding my hand?"

He glanced to the side then back at me. I was positive I was red as hell, I turned around and marched home because if I didn't... well... I'm not sure what I would do if I stayed there with him.

"Hikari?" He followed me.

"What?" I spat still marching toward the path that lead home.

He grabbed my arm "Will you stop for a second!" He snapped.

"No." I said trying to tug away but he wouldn't let me.

"That wasn't a question!"

I glared at him "What is it?"

"I'm sorry... you are right."

"Why'd you hold my hand idiot? You said you like Roomi-"

"I know what I said alright!" He snapped "It's just... I don't think she really likes me like that..." He trailed off and looked back at the beach.

"So what? You had some thought that you would make her jealous some how?"

His head snapped back at me and he just stared at me "Do you really think I would go that low?" He said in a whisper, eyes blank with no emotion.

I was quiet, feeling a bit bad for what I said.

"I'm not that type of person. I never will be. Especially to you."

His eyes changed, the way he looked at me made my heart beat faster. I blinked and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to do that." He turned and walked back toward the fireworks. Even though he was gone, I was still blushing. His expression before he left was stuck in my head. The look in his eyes... I never saw that before. His eyes were full of kindness and something else... something that seemed to always be there when I was with him... I just never noticed before. I turned and continued heading home, I needed to get some sleep for the soccer practice tomorrow... and try and prepare for when we faced my ex's team...

**Hope you liked it! Please comment! :D**

**00Spirited Away00**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! ^_^**

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Chihaya asked while we were practicing.

"Trying a new move, I saw this on TV and thought it looked good and simple... guess I was wrong about the simple part." I grinned.

He chuckled "Well yeah most things like that aren't that easy. Let me try."

He took the ball, put it under one foot backwards, then spun along with the ball to face the front.

"Show off." I muttered.

He smiled "You'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah... in five years."

The whistle blew and we started actually practicing... let's just say it was boot camp. We had to do running exercises, we had to do a few things with the ball, we ended up going in the weight room as well. The coach ended up yelling at me because I wasn't doing the right equipment, mainly because if I did that I would end up becoming a female muscle builder. When we were finished and I was positive my arms would fall off, we ended up being split into two teams and actually play a game.

"Alright, I will give you all five minutes to think of a strategy for your team. The team captains will be Gill and Ose, your time starts now!" The coach yelled.

Our team was made up of Julius, Me, Gill, and Chihaya, while Ose's team was made up of Luke, Ose himself, Won, Toby. They were on the other side of the field, it looked like they were making a hell of a plan too.

"So what is it going to be?" Chihaya asked Gill.

I raised my hand slightly "May I suggest something?"

Gill glanced over at me "Go ahead."

"Ose and Luke are major ball hogs, they won't let any other part of their team have the ball even when they are going to lose. We should mainly focus on blocking them."

Chihaya blinked "You were able to observe all that just by a couple of games."

I shook my head "Nah, they just seem like the ball hogging type." I grinned "Plus I think we should smack some sense into them. They act like they are the only players on the team."

"Alright, Chihaya and I will block them, Juilius, you will be the goalie, Yuki, when it is the right time, you grab the ball and score into the other goal." Gill said.

I blinked "What about the others coming after-" I cringed as the whistle blew.

"Times up! Get ready!"

"...me?" Too late, everyone had left.

I got in front of Luke who now looked like he was towering over me. Wait, I could use this to my advantage, he knew my secret, he couldn't hurt a girl. He knew that too, he looked at me nervously.

"Ready..." The coach blew his whistle. As it was planned, Luke got the ball first, he and Ose passed it back and fourth.

"Ose! Over here!" Won shouted.

Ose kicked it back to Luke, but Chihaya ran in front of him and took the ball. Gill ran in front of Ose and Chihaya kicked the ball to him and Gill shot it to me. I bumped it on my head and wheeled around. For a split second, I took everything in, Won was prepared to block and take the ball and Toby was ready to block in the goal, plus I knew Ose and Luke would be coming up from behind. _There was only one thing I could do... run like hell. _I ran with the ball, Won tried to block me but I veered right and ran full speed toward the goal. I didn't know how fast I was running with the ball, but everything was blurred as I raced past it and I was breathing hard. I cam to a halt feet near the goal and kicked the ball, it zoomed past Toby and rammed into the net behind him. The whistle blew "Point for the red team!"

I took a deep breath "Good job Yuki!" Chihaya shouted.

I turned and grinned and formed my fingers into a V. Gill just looked at me. It has been two weeks and since the fireworks he has looked at me with the same look in his eyes, though he never really talked to me like we used to, only if he had to.

When practice was over I felt like I was going to puke. I ran so fast every time I scored the goal I must've over done it. I soaked a towel and put it on my head to cool off, I grabbed at water and chugged it.

"You did good out there Yuki." Chihaya grinned.

I smiled "Thanks."

Luke looked over "Were you on track or something before this?"

"No."

"Looked like it, I could barely keep up with you on the field."

I heard Gill mutter something and I looked over at him "What?"

He glanced at me "Nothing."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said nothing Yuki, drop it." He snapped.

I jumped up "No I won't. What has been your problem lately?" I asked.

He turned around all the way at gave a a look "My problem is _you_. You show off like you are better than anyone at this sport!"

I frowned "How?"

"You hog the ball, you act like you know everything about this damn sport and all the moves and crap!"

"How do I hog the ball? I was only doing what you told me to do, if you wanted me to give you the ball you could've said so! And who said I knew everything about this sport? I can't even pull off a stupid stunt."

"Exactly! You are so full of yourself!"

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" I asked. Gill never acted like this, it sounded like he was making an excuse to yell at me.

He glared at me then looked away "Nothing..." He said quietly.

"No what is it Gill?"

"Forget it."

"Damn it tell me! What are you possibly mad at me for? Are you mad because the girl you like likes me even though you two have nothing in common and crap like that? Are you mad because I might be better at this than you and I might actually be as smart as you? What is it huh?"

His head snapped back at me "Damn! Shut up Hikari!"

"Hikari?" Chihaya asked "Why did you call him...?"

He looked around "Yeah everybody, Yuki is actually a girl, she has been disguised like this the whole time just so she could play soccer here, the actual Yuki is nowhere near here! He is in America as we speak! I've had to keep my damn mouth shut about this the whole time she has been here just so she could live here! If you don't believe me she is wearing a vest right now under her shirt!"

Everybody's mouths were wide open, especially mine. I felt my stomach turn uncontrollably. My gaze went to the floor then.

Gill looked around "What? You guys shouldn't be amazed that she was a girl!"

Luke looked at me "Hikari..."

i continued to stare at the ground "He's right... I'm Hikari... sorry for lying everyone..." I couldn't really say anything else because if I did I would probably start sobbing, my vision was already blurry because of tears. I blinked and a few huge tears landed on the floor. I couldn't stand it anymore, I jolted out of there and ran as fast as I could back to my house. I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I heard sobs escape my lips and I slid down to the floor, held my knees against my chest, and cried. There were a few reasons that I cried, from the frustration that now everyone was going to know, I let the team down, and most of all, the fact that I trusted Gill and had such strong feeling for him, just because he was frustrated he decided to give away the secret and act like it was nothing. He didn't sound like he even cared that it hurt me. After about an hour of crying by the door, I got up and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I felt like an idiot too, if I hadn't gotten mad at him at the summer festival none of this would've happened. I finally got out and changed into comfortable clothing, actually just one of my old graphic tees and some capris.

I sighed and called my ex, after the third ring it picked up "Hello?" I heard girl giggling in the back, obviously he had his new girlfriend with him, again one of the main reasons I broke up with him, he was a freakin womanizer.

"The bet is off, that guy you had a fight with at that festival gave away the secret."

"Aw that sucks. I really wanted to tell everyone that too."

"Yeah well he told all the guys in my class so by now all the girls know too, meaning the town does. The bet is off."

"Aw, sounds like your crush hurt your feelings, do you need a hug?"

"Nah, your girlfriend won't like that. I don't here giggling anymore, sounds like she went to the bathroom or something, or are you at her house getting ready to get her in bed?"

"Restaurant and she was calling her mom."

"Well good luck with the ditz."

"How bout once I dump her we can grab a burger sometime?"

"How bout you burn in hell!" I hung up. I felt bad for the girl, now that most girls with my common sense knew his game, he usually aims for the ditzy type of girls. From the way she laughed it was probably a cheerleader type of girl.

The phone rang again "Hello?"

"Hikari?" It was Yuki.

I sighed "Hi!"

"What's wrong with you, you sound horrible."

"Well bud, the secrets out now, how do you think I'm supposed to feel?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the guy who knew the secret got pissed and gave it away like it was nothing in front of the entire team."

"Wow, what an ass."

"Mhm..."

"Well... If it makes you feel any better, I'm on a plane to the boats that will take me to Castanet right now."

I blinked "Really?"

"Yep."

"Well... good luck getting into the school cause there is no way they will take me anymore."

We were quiet for a second "The guy who knew you secret... you liked him?"

"What?"

"You sound down... like when you dumped you other boyfriend... but this sounds different... like you _really _liked the guy."

"No."

"I'm your brother, I know when you are lying."

I sighed "Yeah... I really liked him..."

"Sorry sis."

"It's fine... there are other fish in the sea."

"Alrighty... I'll try and make it over there as soon as possible k?"

"Okay."

"Seeya."

"Bye."

There was a knock on the door "Hikari?" It was Chihaya "Can you open the door please?"

"That depends... is there an angry mob out there?"

I heard him chuckle "No, just me, I promise."

"You better."

I opened the door and he smiled slightly "Can I come in so we can talk real quick? You look like you need to talk."

I nodded and let him in, he sat on the bed next to me.

"So... everything Gill said is true?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He scratched his head "Actually part of me saw it coming, there were a few small signs that seem obvious now."

"Don't rub it in." I said.

He held up his hands "Sorry sorry. Anyway... after you left... Luke got really mad and yelled at Gill. I'm guessing he knew as well?"

"Yeah."

"Well, so yeah he yelled at him saying how you trusted him and stuff like that. Gill started yelling back at him. All of us thought what he did was bad and cruel to you, so we were all on Luke's side during the argument. We made sure none of us will tell your secret to anyone."

I looked at the floor "So... Gill still hates me."

"No..." He looked to the ground "Luke said something that made the look in Gill's eyes change."

"What did Luke say?"

"That he knew you liked Gill a lot and that you must've been hurt a lot by what he did. When he said that Gill's eyes were full of regret. When we left he looked like he hated himself. Hikari..." He made me look at him "Gill likes you a lot, you remember I told you that he has feeling for you?"

I nodded.

"I suggest you give him another chance. He really likes you." He grinned.

I blinked up at him and smiled "Thanks Chihaya."

He looked puzzled "For what?"

"For cheering me up, you made my day."

He smiled back and said "Any time."

**Uh oh! Does Hikari still have feelings for Gill or not? Got at least two chapters left till the end of the story T_T and I enjoyed writing this one too! Well anyway I hope you liked it and please comment or leave ideas! ^-^**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Hikari!" I looked over and saw Roomi running over.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You should have told me you were here, we could go hang out... what are you doing?"

"I play soccer too remember." I was kicking the ball up in the air to actually see how many times I could catch it with my foot. It is something I do when I'm bored.

"You have good balance if you are able to do that."

I giggled "You kinda have to."

She glanced around "Where is Yuki."

He had to go off the island real quick, he will be coming back sometime now.

She blinked "Really?"

I nodded "I'm supposed to go to the docks in an hour and wait for him. Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well... I've never seen you two in the same area together so..."

"Well there is a first for you." I grinned.

She laughed "Guess so." She looked at the ball "Can I try?"

"Yeah sure."

I kicked it to her "How do you do that?" She asked.

"Kick it in the air and make sure when it comes down you try and hit it again, make sure it doesn't go to high though."

She took it and kicked in the air then kicked it again, and again, but the third time it went too high. I bounced it off my head and caught it with my foot "That was good for a first try." I said.

"Really? Thanks." She smiled.

"No fair you are playing without us Hikari?" I turned and saw look charging over.

"Not exactly playing." I said.

"Well anyway, I need practice so hand it to me."

I kicked it to him and he started bouncing it off his head.

"That's practice?" Roomi asked.

"He wants to try and head butt the ball into the goal sometime. Yuki said he tried it before and it ended in a total failure."

"Hey I've been working on it."

"Sure, let us see it sometime." I grinned.

"Anyway... Hikari do you wanna go down to the inn and hang out till it is time to pick up your brother?"

"Sure."

"I'm coming with! I'm starving."

Roomi looked at him and sighed "Fine."

* * *

The door rang as we walked in the inn. Chihaya looked up and grinned "Hey guys."

"Hi Chihaya!" Roomi said.

I looked over at Luke who was pale I followed his gaze to se Selena talking to Mai, luckily her back was turned.

He dove behind the counter when she turned around "Hiiii Selena!" I waved.

"Hey girls." She walked over "Where is my Lukey?"

"Don't know, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Aw... I swear he is trying to ignore me."

_Right on spot hun. _I thought.

"Anyway I'm gonna be going to the bar in a sec to preform, you guys should come."

"I'd love to but I might need to wait a few years." I scratched my head.

She giggled "Yeah, see you guys later."

"Bye!" We both said.

She left and there was a huge bang from behind the counter followed by a groan.

"Is she gone?" He asked peaking up slightly.

I nodded.

"You can't hide forever you know?" Chihaya said "She is determined."

"I can't hide forever? Watch me. I have a hide out with a life supply of food."

I started to laugh. Chihaya looked over "So what would you guys like?"

"Orange pie please." I said.

"Apple pie please." Roomi said.

"I'm good!" Luke said.

Both Roomi and I sat down at a table "So... any sign of that one girl?"

I tilted my head "Who?"

"That one we go in a fight with at the summer festival."

"Oh her, yeah, I don't think we will be seeing her again."

She sighed "Good."

"Why you didn't like her?" I joked.

She laughed "No, I don't like the type of girls who get all competitive... to the point where they will literally bite some other girls arm off for his affection."

"Yeah, she didn't really like Yuki."

"No?"

"Well she cheated on him so I'm guessing that's a no. Plus he was going to break up with her anyway. She only liked him money wise and the fact that Yuki is really popular at our old school."

"You guys are rich?"

I shook my head "No, we are middle class pretty much, I meant he gives her whatever she wants because she whines all the time. I hate guys and girls who are like that."

"Guys whine if you don't give them stuff?"

"Okay, now you are just joking around. You know what I mean. Some guys pick girls on looks, money, stuff like that, same with some girls with guys. I'm kinda wanting a guy who would like me for my personality and stuff like that, someone who wouldn't really care what I look like on the outside, someone who would love me for being me."

"Good luck with that. There aren't that many guys who are prince charming out there." She joked.

"You're telling me." I mumbled.

She smiled "Don't get down on yourself, some guys realize that when they are with you. In fact that thing you want in guys is there love for you."

I blinked "Wow you know that kinda stuff?"

She winked "I had a few boyfriends... and I've read a few books."

I grinned slightly, she continued "Though... it can be sad sometimes... when guys realize that they love a girl... sometimes it can be too late, whether it is over a long period of time or right after that mistake... or somewhere between even."

"Woah, you are a love guru!" I said and giggled.

Chihaya came up "Here you guys go."

I grinned "Thanks Chihaya."

"No problem."

I looked at Roomi "After this we will need to head over to the docks."

"Gotcha." She took a big bite of apple pie.

I Took a bite out of the orange pie, it was delicious. I heard the bell on the door ring meaning someone was coming in. My back was turned so I didn't know who it was. I looked over at Chihaya, his face said who it was. I sighed quietly, so much for eating now that he was here.

"Hey Gill! What can I getcha?"

I felt the hair on me neck stand, I knew he was probably staring at me, expecting me to turn around a say hi.

"Nothing, I just need to profits for the week. Mt father was asking for them."

"Alright then." Chihaya left the room. I felt my heart speed up all of a sudden, I took a few more bites out of my pie. Roomi was finishing up hers when she noticed the silence. I guess she could see that I was tense or something now that Gill was in the room so she asked "Do you want to start heading over now?"

I smiled slightly "Sure."

We both got up right as Chihaya walked back into the room "Chihaya we'll be going now." I said.

He grinned "Alright, see you later!"

I didn't look at Gill as we walked past him, I just kept my eyes on the door. I had no clue why it was so hard not to look at him directly. We walked out and Luke was leaned up against the wall of the inn.

I turned and smiled at him "Ready?"

He looked nervous at first because he saw Gill on the way in but his expression brightened "Sure."

Roomi finally asked the question "Why did you look like that when Gill was in the room? Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"You can say that yeah. He said some bad things and... I'm not really in the mood to talk to him."

"I can smack some sense into him if you want?" She asked with a smirk.

"Naw it is fine. Plus Luke already yelled at him."

Luke grinned "And it was awesome! You don't know how long I wanted to yell at that guy."

My phone rang I opened it "Yeah?"

"Hey I can see the island from here." Yuki said.

I looked over at the ocean "And I think I can see the boat."

He laughed "Anyway as you can see I'm almost there."

"Alright, we are on our way to the docks right now."

"Gotcha, see you in a sec."

"Okay."

I hung up and looked at the other two "He is coming as we speak."

"Yay." Roomi jumped up and down.

We finally made it to the dock area. Ozzie was outside he looked up "Hey, kids. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are waiting for my brother." I said.

"Ah, well Pascal will be arriving soon."

We looked over and saw the boat in the distance getting closer and closer. Finally I could see a figure waving and yelling "That's him." I said.

"Hey Hikari!" He yelled.

I waved.

The boat finally came to a halt and a few seconds later, Yuki jumped out.

"How was your trip?" I said grinning.

He hugged me quickly "Pretty good." He looked over at Roomi and Luke "Hey."

Roomi's eyes sparkled "So that is what happened when you were sick! Puberty finally hit!"

Yuki looked at me and back at her "Uh... yeah." He smiled "Sorry, had to run a few errands and visit a few people."

Luke leaned to my ear "Woah! You did a great job looking like him." He whispered.

I smiled "Thanks."

Roomi squealed "You sound soooo cute now!" She looked up at him then back at me "I'm going to give it a shot."

I blinked at her "Give wha-"

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. Luke and I were wide eyed, Yuki looked like his eyes were going to pop out of her head.

She finally stopped and grinned "See you later Yuki!" Then she ran off. Probably from embarrassment. He blinked then looked at me "Wow... the girls here are _really _friendly."

I giggled "Sorry, she kinda likes you now."

"Don't apologize." He grinned "I kinda need a new girlfriend anyway."

"So this is the real Yuki." Luke said. He held out his hand "I'm Luke."

Yuki smiled "Nice to finally meet you."

Luke was quiet for a sec "He is a guy?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Yuki asked just staring at him.

He shook his head frantically.

I smiled "Alright, let's get to your house."

I looked at Yuki "So yeah, like Roomi presumed, you were sick and that is when you kinda got the growth spurt and voice change."

He shrugged "Works for me."

I glared at him "And do well in class or they will suspect something. And remember, all the guys in the class know."

He nodded "Right."

While walking Chihaya ran out of the inn "This is...?"

I nodded, he held out his hand "Nice to see you. I'm Chihaya."

He shook it "Good to see you."

I grinned, hopefully everyone will get along. We made it to the house and a few other guys were there to see him. Mainly because they didn't know who the real Yuki was and what he actually looked like. They all greeted him and they said hi to me. It must've felt slightly awkward but I was fine with it.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Yuki asked while unpacking.

"There is a pull out underneath." I pointed at the mattress hiding underneath the bed.

"Alright then." He turned to me "You are going to leave soon?"

I nodded "After the end of the summer, I need to get back to the old school. But for now, you and I need to work on soccer, cause you got some games coming up."

**Ta-daaaaaa! Hope you liked it, promise there will be more Gill in the next one. Obviously Hikari will lay into him soon! HAHAHA I'm soooo evil like that XD Anyway, please comment or leave some ideas, not that many chapter left now!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two in one night! YAY! Hope you guys will like it! This chapter will be mainly the fight between Gill and Hikari. Enjoy!**

Two weeks past by since Yuki got here. He worked hard during soccer practice... or that is what Chihaya told me. I hung out with the girls more, plus I was finally able to get a wardrobe change. Wearing my style of clothing made me much happier. I went to the General store to get a few things, then the inn to by some stuff to make the food for tonight. My mind wandered as I did the errands, I hadn't seen Gill in a while... which bugged me for some reason. I guess he was just someone I liked to talk to, but now I can't. It made me feel down. I shook my head to try and get that out of my head. He is a jerk, why would I feel sad for not seeing him. That was a good thing. I sighed and looked at the sky once I got out of the inn, it was a very nice day. Not too hot, no too cold, not a single cloud in the sky, a light breeze blowing, it was nice. I started walking then I caught something in the corner of my eye, I turned my head and saw Gill, he was going the opposite direction but he stopped and his eyes met mine. I felt my heart skip a beat, mainly because I was expecting him to have the same rage filled eyes that he had the last time I looked him in the eye. This time was different, his eyes were soft, they also had sadness in them, that and the same nameless thing that kept appearing in them since the summer festival. Flustered and probably blushing, I quickly turned around, acting like that split few seconds of looking directly at him never happened.

"Hikari." I heard him say behind me.

I ignored him and continued to walk, suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist firmly. I tried to wrench away but Gill wouldn't let me "Just listen for a sec-"

"Let go!" I snapped.

"Just give me a second to-"

"Let go now or I'll scream?" I literally yelled at him while meeting his gaze.

He seemed stunned and first, but then he stood his ground again, but loosened his grip slightly "Just listen to me for a second."

I continued to glare at him "Why should I?"

"Because I want to try and make things right between us. Please let me explain." His eyes begged me to listen, I had never seen him like this before.

I continued to show no emotion and kept my gaze on him "Will you let go of me first please." I snapped.

He gently let go of my wrist.

Relief came into his eyes, I guess because I hadn't ran away.

"Well?" I snapped "If you don't start talking I will go."

He sighed and kept his gaze on me "Hikari, about... that time... I'm... I'm so sorry, I was frustrated and a few other things... you didn't deserve to be yelled at. I hate myself for giving away your secret. Again... I'm so sorry, I know you won't forgive me this easily but-"

"Let me guess? You think if you keep saying your sorry and "I know you can't forgive me" you think I will automatically think that is just dandy and want to be your friend again?"

"N-no... I wasn't... I didn't mean it like-"

"How can I possibly forgive you? I trusted you, and just because you had a bad day you decide to get all mad at me and yell it to the world! If I knew you were that type of guy who got pissed at everything and took it out on random people, I would've left before you even got a chance to say a peep about the secret!"

"I... I'm sorry." He said looking at me with those stupid eyes.

"Will you stop saying that you are sorry! It will never work!" I yelled at him.

"Please let me explain-"

"You already explained enough!" I snapped.

"No... I haven't. Let me finish up please, and if you don't like it you can yell at me, never talk to me again, do whatever you want. Please just let me finish."

I glared at him then snapped my head to the side, I think I would have vomited if I had to keep looking at his puppy dog eyes.

"I had no right to get mad at you. You never deserve something like that. It's just... you know how I said that I liked Roomi?"

I huffed "So what? You thought if everyone found out I was a girl then Roomi would want you?" I said this in almost a mumble.

"No... I did have a crush one her... but... but I realized that she and I just didn't work."

"Really? Everyone never noticed that."

"I just... felt mad at myself for making you feel uncomfortable at the festival-"

"You could've told me you weren't into her anymore though!" I snapped "If she did have feelings for you that would've looked pretty low! It did to me."

He laughed under his breath "I doubt she would like me, she likes you more."

"Or Yuki, which won't be a problem for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuki is done with his trip, he is taking my place now so at the end of the summer I can go to my old school."

He was quiet for a second "Oh..." His eyes changed, they still held sadness in them, but also hurt, the nameless thing still remained in there. I finally was able to think about that emotion. It just looked like he would look at me like that no matter who I was. I realized that the emotion had been in his eyes for a long time while around me and every time it increased. It looked like he wouldn't care if I was fat or thing or anything like that, it looked like he liked me for me. The expression on his face made that emotion seem so obvious now, he had feelings for me. Now that I said that I was leaving it was as if that feeling had drowned by all that hurt and sadness in his blue eyes. Like now he was devastated that I was leaving, like he wanted to tell me but now that I was going to go it didn't matter.

my heart felt like it was being strangled. I finally blinked and pulled my gaze away from his and looked at the ocean in the distance.

"Why? Why do you have to go?" He asked.

"Because... I need to go back home, for my parent's sake and to finish up school, it will be hard to swap schools, it would take a lot of work. No way my parents want me to stay here. Plus I need to go back and see my old friends."

"What about your new friends?"

I was quiet "No way my parents will allow it." I repeated, it took everything I got from crying. Why would I cry? I don't know. Part of me now felt bad for yelling at him, now that I knew that he liked me like that. The sad part was that even though I hated him, I still felt the same way, I loved him even more now. I know a lot of people that would be in the same spot I'm in would say "Don't be nice to him, punish him for what he did to you! He betrayed you. Don't forgive him so easily."

"Your friends will miss you you know?" He whispered. I knew that also meant that he would miss me, it took a lot not to look at him, because if I did, the look in his eyes would probably also make me cry.

I felt his hand brush against mine softly. It felt like there was a lump in my throat and I felt my eyes sting slightly. My legs suddenly jolted into a sprint I mumbled a quick sorry before I took off. Why was I apologizing? He was the jerk who betrayed me! Why do I feel so horrible for leaving? Why do I feel like the one causing the trouble and hurting people? I slammed the door to the house behind me and dropped the bags I was holding. Luckily, Yuki wasn't home at the time. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, I laid at the bottom of the tub, feeling miserable, confused, sad, and tons of other things that made me wonder " Why so I feel like this?" I sobbed, my head hurting from all the crying. Part of me wished I could be back at that spot and cry in his arms, where I felt safe. Another part of me was screaming, asking myself why I was like this, why should I feel like this when he is the one to blame. I wanted to punch him yet hug him tightly. Talk about mixed emotions.

I finally stopped crying but stayed in the shower a bit longer. When I got out I took an aspirin to help my head. Hopefully Yuki wouldn't notice anything, the thing I hated about crying was that everyone could tell if you did cry... especially a lot.

I decided to try and relax and take a nap, I know it probably won't help but I would try at least. Every time I closed my eyes, that look gave gave me always appeared. I had no clue what was going to happen now.

**Hope you liked it! Gill isn't done yet with Hikari... that is all I have to say. XP Well please comment and again I hope you liked it!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay, getting used to school that's all! ^-^ well I hope you like it. There WILL be GillxHikari moments in this one! :D**

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" I screamed as I kept kicking the tree not far by our house. (Note: What a lovely, peaceful beginning of the chapter

^-^')

Bark was flying everywhere as I kept kicking it as hard as I could. Yes, I was frustrated. Yes, I was upset. Yes, I was angry.

"Hikari!" I knew it was Gill behind me obviously.

I didn't answer though and continued to kick the tree, even harder now. If I stopped I'd probably want to kick him in the shin and run away.

"Hikari! Will you stop it! You are going to break your foot!" He sounded annoyed.

"I don't give a damn if I can never walk again!" I snapped.

He was quiet, I knew he was staring at me while I brutally kicked the tree to no end.

"You're mad." He said calmly.

That is when I snapped, I kicked the tree one more time then whipped around at him.

"Yeah! I am! You know why? Because for some damn reason everything bad happens to me! No matter what I do I always get into some sort of situation! Through the whole damn time I relied on you to frickin be there for me and then just because you are pissed off you decide to announce to the world that I was a girl pretending to be a guy! Sure enough, it worked out! The others where nice and they decided not to tell a soul about the whole thing! My brother is here so I can live my life as a girl and Roomi won't be chasing after me! My ex will no longer tell anyone that I was a guy and I probably will punch him with confidence next time I see his face! All of this suddenly happened and yet my life still sucks somehow!"

He looked puzzled "How is it still horrible?"

"Because every damn good thing that happened was because of you! I should hate you because of what you did, I put all that trust into you just so you could blow it! Yet everything suddenly turned good for me except for one thing. Every time I see you now I don't know what to think! I want to hate you but somehow I feel like I'm the one being the bitch in this! I feel like I should hate you but at the same time I feel like I shouldn't because of the way you keep looking at me now!" By the end of that sentence I was sobbing then, I had no clue if that whole thing even made sense. My fists were clenched so tight it hurt. His look was calm on his face, it was comforting somehow too. He looked down at my fist and took it in his hand gently.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I feel horrible for doing that. I was frustrated because of what happened at the Summer festival. I did like Roomi, but she isn't the person I dreamed she was. Instead off falling in love with her... I fell for you instead."

He was quit suddenly, I was too. His eyes stayed locked on mine. Finally his hand held mine tighter "That's why I want to have a second chance with you. I want us to be friends again... maybe more than that if it could be possible. I hate myself for doing that to you, I know this is a lot to ask but please give me another chance." His eyes pleaded with mine. I realized that as he talked my fist unclenched and my fingers were now intwined with his. Tears continued falling down my face "Y-you are idiotic you know that." I managed to choke. He blinked then smiled softly at me. I continued crying... but now it wasn't out of frustration. I guess you could say that I was happy and relieved that he said that he loved me... in his own way of course. He gently pulled me into a hug, I intwined my fingers in his shirt and started sobbing again. Being in his arms felt right, I felt safe and a lot calmer there. I was glad we could be friends again, or even more later on like he said.

* * *

"So they are still going to face you guys?" I asked Chihaya at the inn. I took a slurp of some soda I was drinking.

"Yeah, if we beat this team we will." He sighed "You said they are good right?"

I managed a small smile "Yeah... but they get cocky though which is their disadvantage at times."

Yuki groaned "I really don't want to see that bastard again. Why did you even go out with him Hikari?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing about you and Holly." I said.

"That girl just screamed slut." Roomi murmured and took a sip of her cream soda.

Luke groaned and put his head on the counter "I don't fell like playing a game today. I want to rest for the big one."

I looked at him "If there isn't a game today there won't be a big one."

"Get your face off the counter, I just cleaned it!" Chihaya snapped.

Roomi peaked over my shoulder "Gill, you haven't said anything about the game yet. What do you think?"

He was leaned up against the wall drinking some water, he looked over at Roomi "There isn't much to think about, only that we have to work pretty hard to beat them."

Chihaya looked over at me "After the game today we should talk over strategies to beat them. You know his team well so that should be easy."

I shrugged "I guess."

Luke jumped up "Don't just say "I guess." This is serious! You have to act like the world depends on us winning Hikari! The world will end if we-" Gill smacked him across the head.

"Quit overreacting idiot." He mumbled to Luke.

Luke rubbed his head "Sorry." He groaned.

I sighed "The main issue is my ex. He mainly is the goalie... but he is good when he wants to be. It is difficult to get passed him."

Luke scratched his chin "We could try and make him get into a "accident" before or during the ga-" Gill smacked again across the head.

"Not necessary." He said.

"Will you stop that! It hurts!" He snapped at Gill.

"Quit making foolish suggestions and comments and I'll stop." He said.

Chihaya looked at the clock "Anyway... we will need to get going. The game starts in an hour and coach wants us there early to practice."

Yuki groaned "I feel like my legs are going to fall off."

I glared at him and he shrugged as if to say "Sorry." He grabbed his bag "You two are going to watch too?" Yuki asked me and Roomi.

"Yeah, I'm going." I looked at Roomi.

"I wouldn't miss out on watching Yuki play soccer." She grinned.

I could feel Gill's eye roll even though he was behind me. I drank the rest of my soda quickly then got up "I'm ready!" I grinned.

Roomi jumped up and hugged Yuki's arm "Me too!"

She was like a leech walking with him, I was afraid they would trip over each other by how close they were and the fact that she refused to let go. Gill just stared the whole time at them, finally he glanced to me "I'm going to puke when they start kissing every damn moment."

I laughed "That might happen, I'll beat Yuki up if he overdoes it."

He smiled back, then after a few seconds he wrapped his arm around my waist real quick and said "Though, we might do the same thing later on."

I blushed and said "What do you mean? I don't kiss a guy twenty four seven."

He smirked "Well you might not but I might not be able to control myself."

I felt flustered from that comment, he chuckled and let go before the others turned around and noticed. I blushed and continued to walk with them. Roomi turned around "Hey Hikari! After the game would you like to go to the barbeque after?"

"Barbeque?"

"Yeah, Kathy and her dad host one once and a while after some games."

I looked over at Chihaya and Gill "How come I never knew this?"

Chihaya shrugged "You never asked... plus it usually happens when we are close to the end of the season."

"Huh, you guys better win. It would make it extra special."

"I'm sure we will!" Luke said pumping his fist in the air.

I grinned and we continued walking.

When we got to the game, the seats were already filling up. Kathy waved Roomi and I over, we turned around to the other guys "Good luck Yuki!" Roomi said quickly and skipped off.

I turned back to the guys "You better win guys, I want to see you beat my ex's ass." I grinned.

Gill smiled back "Don't worry, we will."

I blushed and looked to the side, Luke blinked "Why is Hikari red?"

"Aaaaalright let's go." Yuki said.

Gill smiled one last time at me then headed out to the field. I went up to where everyone was sitting. The game went well... then the their team scored to the point where they were tied 8-8. That is when I got psyched about it considering it was almost the end of the game. The guys were covered in dirt by the end of it. The opposite team got the ball but I ended up seeing Gill suddenly speed up toward the guy who had the ball. Chihaya also came up and ended up getting it, he passed it to Gill before they could respond to our team having the ball. Gill ran as fast as he could toward the other goal. Suddenly, one of the other guys tripped him slightly, he fell and tumbled over himself, suddenly he jumped back up and was able to get the ball again, only I noticed he was slower, and he limped slightly. I jumped up "Come one Gill! Keep Going! Keep Going!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He kept running and finally he kicked it as hard as he could at the goal, it went in and all of us jumped up and cheered. He got up and limped to the bleachers, I ran down over to them "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up and blinked, he managed a small smile "I'm fine, just hurt my leg." He took my hand and held it softly trying to assure me he was fine.

I managed to smile back "You did a good job."

"Thanks."

I looked back down at his foot "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Roomi yelled for me to come back over, I took one more glance at him then walked back to the stands. I felt fidgety the rest of the game, we ended up winning, but I felt nervous for Gill. What if he broke his foot? We all went down after to high five the guys and congratulate them. I looked over to Gill "Did they say anything?"

"Yeah, I've just got a sprain, it should be better soon though, by the time the final game happens." He got up but limped.

"Do you want to get it wrapped up? We could go to my house real quick and get it bandaged up."

He blinked "Sure."

I turned to the others "We will meet up with you later."

Yuki gave me an unsure look, like he was afraid we were going to do something "Alright."

I got Gill to lean on me and I helped him walk. We were quiet half of the time until he finally said "I guess we are going to face your school's team now."

"Yeah."

"You will have to tell us all of their moves."

"I'm sure they might change those moves for that reason exactly."

He was quiet again "Are you okay."

I laughed slightly "I should be asking you that, that looked painful, what you did out there."

"I have had a lot worse than this."

"Really."

"Well... kind of, I broke my leg once when I was younger."

"Huh."

"Have you had any injuries like that?"

"Well, a couple years ago I fractured my right arm slightly, it healed pretty quickly though."

"How did you break it?"

"One of the opposite teams we faced like to play dirty, one girl tripped while I was going full speed toward the goal and I ended up skidding into the ground. I swear that girl was actually a guy, or a girl on roid rage cause she yanked another girl's hair out and she almost got into a fist fight with a referee. She ended up getting banned from the soccer league."

"She was that bad?"

"Yeah, I almost peed myself when I first saw her." He chuckled, I continued "I am actually not as nervous when I face guys though for some reason. The girls seem much more intimidating for some reason."

We made it up to the door and I unlocked it and went in "You can have a seat right there, I'll get the bandage. I helped him sit down then I headed over to the bathroom. My face felt slightly hot because he was in my house, sure he had been in it before but for some reason I felt nervous. I came out with the wrap a few seconds later.

I looked at his foot, the ankle was swollen and red, I grimaced at how it looked "That looks like it really hurt."

He shrugged then I started wrapping it, I noticed that he seemed to blush slightly as well. I could feel the awkwardness in the room but continued wrapping his foot.

"Hikari?"

"Hmm?"

"Your ex... why did you break up with him?"

I sighed "Where to begin, he cheated on me several times, he is very selfish, he is a pig... and tons of other things."

"How many times did he cheat?"

"About four or five, I caught him in the second to last one, he said he didn't mean to so I gave him another chance, then I figured out he was cheating on me again. I asked him how many times he cheated and he told me. Even now he is still going out with all these slutty, stupid girls and cheating on everyone of them."

"You really liked him?" He asked softly.

I nodded "At first, we became good friends and finally he asked me out, I had so much fun with him, we'd go to movies, eat dinner together, hang out with friends, stuff like that. I really started liking him, to the point where I was actually think that we would become one of those couples that would end up getting married. Later he started saying I spent too much time with my friends and that I should spend all my time with him, that is when we had out first argument. We finally stopped arguing but then I started hearing the rumors that he was with this girl and that girl. I asked him, he said no. One night I was going shopping and I caught him kissing a girl. I didn't talk to him for weeks until he came up to me and apologized and asked if we could try again."

"Why did you say yes?" He asked.

"Well... I guess it was because of how I felt about him, I decided to forgive him, when I found out he was still cheating, I was devastated, I never really wanted to date after all of that."

"You know not all guys are like that."

"Yeah."

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him "I'm serious, I would never do that to you, do you understand that?"

I blushed and nodded, he smiled slightly "That guy made a huge mistake doing that to you. But if he wasn't like that and you two were still together, then I wouldn't have feelings for you like I do now."

I felt like my face was on fire now, his face was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart pounded so loud I was sure he could hear it. He smiled and backed away "Were you thinking I was going to kiss you?" He joked.

I glared at him and flicked him on the forehead "That is a bad mood to do when you are with a girl you like. It ruins the moo-" Suddenly he cupped the sides of my face and pressed his lips against mine then. My mind went into a blur as he kissed me softly. My heart sounded like a helicopter now, he opened his eyes slightly to see my expression, I felt his lips curl into a smirk. He finally pulled back "I don't think it ruins the mood."

I was flustered and didn't know what to say "W-Wah?"

"I've got an idea so I'm going to give it a shot."

"W-what do you mean?"

He smiled warmly at me "Would you like to go on a date with me."

I almost passed out at the question "Um... well... uh..." I was sure my face was redder than a tomato.

"How about you wither nod or shake your head." He said. I paused for a second then I nodded slowly "Alright then, let's go." He grabbed my hand and stood up, he tested his foot real quick.

"W-where are we going?" I asked.

"To make this easy, our first date will be at the barbeque. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Uh... sure... I guess." It wasn't romantic but it was better than nothing.

"Let's go then." He said, pulling my arm lightly.

I smiled slightly and followed him.

**I couldn't resist making them kiss ^-^! I thought it would be sooooo cute! Anyway, hope you liked it and please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tada! Next Chapter! Enjoy! ^-^**

I stared at Roomi blankly while she was trying to pick out what to eat "Should I do a vegan diet today, or should I try the hamburgers, or I could get just a salad, oh there is also the hotdogs, or I should probably save room for des-"

"Just pick something already please." I said through my teeth, my stomach kept growling like there was no tomorrow.

She huffed "Fine." She turned "I'll take one hotdog, one hamburger, a salad, and some of that cake over there."

I just stared at her, I was surprised her small body could handle all that food and sugar. Lucky high metabolism people.

"I'll have some potato salad..." I looked down and noticed dangos, my mouth watered "And three of those dangos." I said.

Gill chuckled behind me "I'm guessing you have been wanting those for a while now."

I grinned "Yeah. i haven't had them in soooo long."

We made it to the part where we pay, I took out my purse but right as I got the money out I saw his arm reach over to the clerk with some money in his hand "I'll be paying for her too."

I glanced at him "You don't have to do that you know."

He smiled slightly "I insist, I won't be a good boyfriend if I let you pay for yourself."

I blushed "We aren't exactly going steady yet you know?"

"Not yet, but if this goes well then we might."

"You haven't passed yet though." I smiled.

He chuckled "Right. I'm pretty sure the rest will go by nicely."

We sat by Luke, Chihaya, Yuki, Roomi, and Mai.

"Hikari, how come you didn't get one of the hotdogs? They are AMAZING!" Luke said.

I smiled "I don't really like hotdogs that much."

"Wow, then something is wrong with you-" Gill slapped him across the head.

"Watch what you say or you will end up getting beaten up not only by me but by Selena."

He got wide eyed then he just shut up.

Mai looked at me "Isn't the potato salad yummy?"

I nodded "I love potato salad."

Mai looked over at the huge long table of food "I wonder why no one is eating the cookies I made."

Luke looked up "Which tray?"

"The red one right there."

"Oooooh, I thought that was some sort of gel-" Chihaya slapped him across the head "-elly filled cookie. I'm not a huge fan of them, but they do look good."

_Nice cover Luke. _I thought.

I looked over at Gill who was eating his spaghetti "Do you always get something with tomato related stuff on it?"

"It is something I really like. I eat other things too."

"Have you ever had a dango?"

He shook his head, I grinned, took one of the dumplings off the stick and held it too his mouth "Try it."

He opened his mouth and I popped it in his mouth. He chewed it and took in the flavor "Well?" I asked.

"It's okay." He said seriously.

I glared at him, then he smirked "Kidding. It is actually quite good."

I blinked then turned to the others who were watching us "What?" I asked.

"Are you two... like... dating?" Roomi asked.

Gill suddenly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me toward him, I blushed like crazy "Yes." He said like it was no big deal.

"Part of me didn't expect that." Roomi said "I mean, you looked like you liked her a lot, but part of me kept doubting it."

"I don't believe you." Yuki said crossing his arms "Prove you are dating."

"Alright then." Gill said he suddenly titled my chin up toward him and kissed me on the lips. I let him kiss me, but I was sure my face was in absolute shock. The others were in absolute astonishment. He parted and kept something between a smile and a smirk on his face, his arm still wrapped around me. Yuki looked at me "Are you two..."

I smiled and nodded "Yeah."

Roomi squealed "That was so cute!"

I looked over at Yuki who was staring at something else "Hikari." Yuki said.

I turned to where he was looking, Gill looked too and we saw my ex and his team walking around, snickering and laughing.

"Gill, hide Hikari, I really don't feel like listening to him talk to her."

He managed a small laugh "I can say the same thing."

He wrapped his arm tighter around me and I sunk down in my seat. Yuki got up and walked over to them "Aren't you guys a bit early to be here?"

He snickered "Hey Yuki, haven't seen you in a while, how is Holly doing."

"Broke up with her, anyway what the hell are you guys doing here?"

While he talked we slowly slipped out of our seats.

"What? We can't come to see the sights here, I told my team that this place is really a sight to behold. We just want to hang out here, get some R&R before the big game when we kick your asses." After that he snapped his head toward me "Huh, you thought you could slip away Hikari?"

Gill grabbed my arm and slipped me behind him.

"Aw, looks like you found a new boyfriend." He snickered. I frowned at him "What is with the look?" He asked.

"How about you quit teasing her, you look like a jerk." Roomi snapped.

"Yeah, and you look like a ten year old, how old are you really?" He said.

Yuki sighed "How about you leave, you can do whatever you want after the game."

"Why should we leave, it is a public party, besides... we brought some extra stuff to celebrate." One of the other guys held up a 12 pack.

Gill laughed, it wasn't nice though "Yuki is right you should leave."

He glared at Gill "Again, why should we?"

"Because you aren't as smart as you say you are. You do know you can get arrested for bringing that..." He pointed to the beer "To this party."

The group laughed "This guy is going to tattle on us." One of them said.

"No, not exactly. I'm just saying it would be really bad if your coach found out and you guys got disqualified, making us win the game. Oh and I'm sure you guys could probably go to jail and never play soccer or the rest of your lives."

They all stared at him, finally my ex sighed "Fine, but just because you think we gave up, we don't really give a damn if we never play soccer again, either way we will beat you up, whether you like it or not." He looked at me "And if you two don't exactly work out well, you can always call me."

"She's fine with me." Gill said.

"Heh, well seeya later then." They all followed him.

"Grrrr! That guy is sooooo weird!" Roomi snapped "I want to beat him up so badly!"

"You can when they lose." Yuki said.

"I'm going to kick that guy's ass when the game comes up!" Luke yelled.

"You can when they lose." Yuki said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" They both yelled at him.

"I just want to keep the peace in this situation." He said. (Note: Through the whole time he is talking he is just smiling randomly -_-)

I looked down and noticed Gill was holding my hand tightly. I looked up at him, he was watching them in the distance, his face full of frustration.

I smirked, Gill looked down at me "What?"

"I have a idea, but we need to ask coach if it is okay."

* * *

"So... you want to play in the game?" Coach said.

I nodded "It would give us even teams, plus I'm good."

"Well, usually we don't allow girls to play in guy soccer."

"What about if I'm good enough to play with the guys, let me come to practice and I'll show you."

He sighed "I don't know."

"Okay then... looks like I'm gonna have to tell you."

"What?"

"Did you notice Yuki has been playing differently?"

He nodded.

"Well, Yuki has only been playing since about a month or less ago. That is because he has been in America."

He blinked confused "He was with us most of the year though..."

"Or was he?"

He got wide eyed "Don't tell me you..."

I nodded "Yuki was supposed to attend here, buuuut instead he was offered to study in America so I took his place. I was pretty good the whole time wasn't I?"

"Does... anyone know this?"

"The team does... and you now but that is it."

He sighed and chuckled finally "It might be difficult but the rules say that you can play if you are eligible to face off against guys. I'm guessing that is okay."

I smiled "Thank you!"

"But just this game." He said.

I grinned "That is all I want."

"You better work your ass off during the next two practices."

"I will, don't worry."

I walked out to see the team all looking at me, I stuck out my tongue and made a V with my fingers. They all grinned and gave me high fives.

"Woohoo! We will kick ass now!" Luke shouted!

I looked at Gill who grinned, I grinned back, we were definitely going to win.

**Hope you liked it! I'm sadly going to say that the next chapter WILL be the last one for this Fanfic! I know, I'm a meany. Well, please comment! And gain, I hoped you liked it ^-^**

**-00Spirited Away00**


End file.
